Sweet Ignorance
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Whoever said 'Knowledge is Power' clearly didn't know anything about the Supernatural... Bella had figured it out but decided not to confront the Cullens. She wasn't suicidal! How will her decision affect the residents of Forks? M for content and non-canon characteristics.
1. Beginnings

Bella was struggling and Charlie knew it was time he acted like her father.

He'd buried his head in the sand for too long and now, there was only a little time before she was off, living her own life.

He'd missed so much time, mooning over his ex-wife that he didn't get to see his only child grow into the strong and independent young lady she was today.

Hi first clue had been when she was at his for the Summer and she'd willingly taken over the cooking after refusing to have pizza for the third night in a row.

"Are you sure Bells? We could go to the diner?"

"You don't need to waste your money, dad. There's food in the cupboard."

Hm, not much.

Bella was insistent and soon he found himself supervising his ten-year old as she whipped up their evening meal.

She also took the cleaning, saying she was used to it and that made him angry. So one evening, he took her on his lap, breaking his usual habit of not hovering and spoke clearly.

"Bella, you're not here to cook and clean. You're here because I'm your father and I want to know you."

She huffed. "But if I don't clean, the house gets dirty and it smells funny."

"Where's your mother in all this?"

"She has her hobbies."

Huh, it sounded familiar. "It's ok for you to do some housework but you shouldn't let your mother walk all over you. That's not how it's supposed to work."

They had pizza that night and watched a movie. She told him about her mother's love of magazines and their only use was that they were full of coupons.

"You can get a lot more for your money if you look hard enough."

Out of the mouth of babes.

He allowed her to prove it to him and was amused when she got excited about saving a dollar.

"Why spend more money than you have to?"

He put the dollar in a jar and as the jar filled, he found himself converted.

XxX

The real eye-opener came when she was fourteen and had called to say she wouldn't be able to visit Forks this year…

 _"It's a great opportunity for her Charlie, you could at least show some support."_

 _Then his daughter was on the line and he had to accept that she wouldn't be visiting this year. He was disappointed knew he couldn't stand in her way, so he arranged to go to Arizona to spend a fortnight._

 _XxX_

 _The novel earned his daughter some fame and launched her even further into the adult world of responsibility._

 _The following two summers were spent at the agency, leaving little from for being carefree and Charlie was forced to watch his daughter age before his eyes._

 _He made sure to visit her during those Summers, letting her decide where they went. He learned that cooking and cleaning were part of a ritual for her, clean mind, clean thoughts and all that._

 _It made him look at his home and decide that it could be better._

 _Should Bella ever visit, she deserved to have a safe place where she could let go of the self-appointed responsibilities and be a kid for once._

 _XxX_

 _It was the best day of his life when Bella called to announce she wanted to move to Forks for her junior year._

 _Renee was engaged to a minor-league baseball player and hoped to go on the road with him._

 _Bella had been invited to a writer's camp in Italy and would be away all Summer before attending her mother's wedding._

 _Then she would be home and he could hardly wait!_


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Now the nightmare begins! Plus a little look at what happened to delay Bella's homecoming. Not all Vampires are tame… (SM owns the characters, I know nothing of Police protocol.)**

 _The next year…_

The Doctor had finished his rounds and was on his way home when he heard the screams coming from Bella Swan's bedroom.

Her body rose from the mattress and shied away from invisible demons.

Poor kid, he sighed. He had heard there'd been an altercation between the Cullens and some associates and she'd been caught in the cross-fire.

Abducting her in the belief that she was important to the Cullens, her captors had proceeded to smash her leg and shake her up before burning the building with her inside.

Well, they didn't actually burn it down, but there was enough smoke to do damage to the girl's lungs.

He understood the Cullens were footing the bill but what the girl needed was to be in her own home with her own family.

Still, Carlisle was his senior and not to be doubted in any capacity.

XxX

The nightmares were always worse when one of _them_ was nearby. She didn't care that they drank from animals. They still had to kill to get their sustenance.

If only she hadn't taken the dogs to the woods! None of this would have happened.

She would be at home, still thinking of ways to avoid Edward and his family. She regretted the need to know what they were and wished she were like the others, sweetly ignorant of the dangers they faced on a daily basis.

XxX

Charlie saw his daughter's pain and knew that he had to get her out. However, that was easier said than done as his talk with Dr Cullen went flat.

"I'm sorry Chief Swan but your daughter is in a fragile state. She'll be better off here where she can get the care she needs."

"I know my daughter would be more comfortable at home."

Carlisle's eyes flashed annoyance. "Well, I disagree. Now if you excuse me, Chief Swan, my patients need me."

Like hell they did!

As soon as he reached the station, he informed his secretary that he wasn't to be disturbed before making a call to his neighbouring Police Chief in Callam County.

"Hi Joe, its Charlie Swan. I need your help."

XxX

Carlisle Cullen was surprised to find the neighbouring town's Police Chief in his office. He smoothed his face over, ever the pleasant and helpful man.

"Good Morning, I'm…"

"I know who you are Doctor. I understand you have Chief Swan's daughter here."

He didn't wait for Carlisle to confirm.

"Her father is worried you're keeping her here against her will."

"She has been through a terrible ordeal. I believe I would be failing my role if I released her too soon."

"Whilst your attitude's commendable, you are not her father. As Bella is a minor, all final decision reside with Chief Swan."

"I…"

"I understand it was an associate of your family that were the perpetrators. Chief Swan and I have spoken at length about the right course of action to take. I'm sure you have your theories and I would willingly discuss them with you. In the station."

He allowed his to sink in before going for the hard sale.

"So, when should I let Chief Swan know to expect his daughter home?"

XxX

"You did what?"

Carlisle sighed as his protégé glared at him.

"It was the only way Edward. I can't have Callam County prying into our lives."

Edward pinched his nose in irritation. "That's what we pay Jenks for! Let him earn his retainer."

Carlisle did his best to look severe, a difficult task with a mind-reading son.

"You know people are starting to question us, Son. If Bella won't leave Forks, then it will have to be us."

Edward stormed out the room, to his Volvo and raced into the night.

No-one had to be told where his destination was.

XxX

 _She was lost in darkness as the venom coursed through her veins destroying her humanity and rendering her soft flesh more durable. Granite-like._

 _The corpses around her stared with lifeless eyes, questioning why she alone survived…_

"Ssh love, you're dreaming. I've got you. You're safe now."

She felt the cool touch of Edward's arms hold her close as she stirred. He crooned softly to her.

"Don't you think you'll be happier with your mother? You said yourself you hate the rain. Charlie would understand. A young girl needs her mother…"

She felt the lull of acceptance threatening to take over but she resisted.

"No, I'm staying."

"But you'll be able to enjoy the sun and forget this ever happened…"

"No, let me sleep…"

"Yes, my love. Sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

He hummed softly to her, breathing in her scent and allowing himself a brief moment to believe that he was a human boy, comforting his beloved…

XxX

The discharge papers were all signed and Charlie waited patiently for Bella to appear.

The hospital insisted on her leaving in a wheelchair and provided crutches for when she was more mobile.

Her eyes were bright at the prospect of going home and it was a welcome relief from the darkness that had shrouded her prior.

Dr Cullen was waiting at the exit. "Please, let us know if there are any changes. We want to ensure Isabella is properly fit."

Her face stiffened with politeness as she shook his hand and gave thanks for his efforts.


	3. Healing

**A/N: And now for something lighter.**

It was her first night back home and she was exhausted. Her mind ran over recent events, taunting her with the eyes of the survivors.

"Why did you survive? What makes you so special?"

She wished she could answer.

XxX

Most days she stayed in bed, dozing in the day as the night hours were long and endless. The dogs were her regular companions.

She needed a project.

 _In the past, Charlie had seen her buried in a notebook, her messy scrawls filled with other worlds and complicated plots. When she was younger, he'd send her notepads and special pens after he'd found out about her 'Cinderella' routines. She had admitted to feeling frustrated at times and the writing acted as a form of therapy._

Well, if it worked then, it would work now.

He stopped off at the store on his way home from work. He left the package by his daughter's bed and quietly left the room.

The next morning, he peeped in to find her scribbling away, making plans and plots. The material was raw and gritty and reflected some of the terror she felt at night when she relived last Summer.

The villains were everyday people, not the supernatural.

That made them more real and acted like a tonic.

XxX

When it was finished, she allowed Charlie to glance at it, breaking the writer's code of secrecy.

Some parts were disturbing to him but he knew he had to acknowledge his daughter's feelings.

They liaised with her previous publishers and he and Bella took a trip to make sure they received it without any 'intervention.'

Afterwards, Charlie worried that Bella would relapse. School was still a couple of weeks away and whilst her friends had been kind, they weren't on the same level. For her young years, Bella was mentally older.

He sought Billy's advice. After all, the man had raised two daughters.

His suggestion was to bring her round to La Push and urge her to hang out with Jake, who needed no such encouragement.

He'd been in love with her since they were small and was all too willing to help bring her back to the light.


	4. Moving On

Things were finally back on track and Bella was well-set for her Senior year. Mike Newton had secured a part time job for her at his parent's store. At first they were unsure about taking her on but she soon proved her worth.

Friday nights were established father-daughter nights, leaving the rest of the weekend for La Push and Jake.

Mostly they hung out in Jake's garage, accompanied sometimes by Quil and Embry. She loved to see them goofing around. It was all so innocent.

That is, until she overheard them ribbing Jake about her being his girlfriend. It was eye-opening as before that moment, she had thought them friends – best friends – at most. But when Jake didn't argue the point, she knew things would have to change.

XxX

"Do you like me?"

Jake dropped the tool he was using and looked up from his crouch.

His cheeks were blushing. "Of course I like you Bells. Who wouldn't?"

She rolled her eyes at his evasiveness. "I'm not talking in the friendly way Jake."

He moved to his feet, his hand scratching his neck. A nervous habit. "Bells I…"

She decided to take pity on him. "I heard Quil and Embry the other day."

He looked down at the floor.

"It's okay. I think I like you too."

Jake's smile filled the whole garage.

XxX

With the new clarification, Bella and Jake were slowly getting to know each other, building on the attraction. She learned Jake was very tactile and fond of endearments.

It felt good.

Jake learned that she didn't like to spend any more money than was strictly necessary. Which was good because he was broke! He earned small bits fixing cars for folk around the Rez but there was never enough for what he really needed.

Billy's disability cheques barely made the necessities but Jake was savvy in his own way. He'd often scourge tipping sites to get what he needed, dragging Bella along when she was available. Sometimes Quil and Embry joined them, which made them even fonder of her. She wasn't the type to make a guy ditch his buds as soon as they became an item.

The four were often seen out and life was as close to perfect.

Then, after Christmas, Embry disappeared.


	5. Facades

**A/N: And now for the outside world…**

Sam Uley was rounding up the Quileute youth, making them lie to their families, while they grew height and muscles at an alarming rate.

Bella listened to Jake's worries and while she shared his concern for Embry, she wouldn't let it intrude on her happiness. At least, not until she could avoid it.

XxX

When Jess and Mike broke up, she found herself pulling pulled both ways. For one, she worked for Mike's parents. For another, Jess was her friend and needed the requisite shopping trips and meals out. She made sure Angela also did her duty as a friend and secretly thanked whoever was up there that she was with Jake.

He never gave her a moment's doubt that he was hers, nor did he play games. He was as honest as her father and she trusted him completely.

Enough to tell him the PG events of what had happened both last summer and the one before…

XxX

Jake was brooding over Embry. He couldn't believe the change. Where was the shy, sensitive guy that kept him and Quil in shape?

He'd seen him at the store the other day and found Embry deliberately not looking in his direction.

Moments later, Sam appeared and almost beckoned him away before casting a thoughtful and patient look at Jake.

It was almost paternal, in an 'I know what's coming', kind of way.

It freaked him out.

Luckily he had Bells, the girl who had stolen his heart from when they were small.

She always knew how to keep perspective. Take Sam for instance.

 _"But what do they do?"_

 _"I don't know. They're always around…" he added weakly._

 _"Do they start fights?"_

 _He shook his head._

 _"Are they vandalising buildings?"_

 _Another shake._

 _"Then until you see evidence, don't let it get to you. This thing with Embry is just a phase. He'll be back soon."_

 _"You think?"_

 _"Yes." It was said in such a way that questioned why he doubted her._

XxX

Quil did his best not to be a spare part but he couldn't help feeling like one. The truth was he made excuses not to hang out with Bella and Jake so much. Not because he resented Bella, he resented Jake.

Why should he be so lucky and snag a girl like her? He knew he acted the fool sometimes but that was the only way he could hide his insecurities. Growing up without a father had made him long for something he could own to himself.

He didn't like the possessive way Jake held Bella, pawing her constantly, even when they knew he was here.

If Bella were his… but that wasn't likely. No, it was better to have her in his life as a friend than not at all. So he continued playing the fool, accepting her laughs good-naturedly, knowing it was all he would get.


	6. Games

**A/N: Be warned, theirs is implied sexual content here and I'm afraid Jake may come across as a douche. That's how this story will roll. I like Jake and Bells together but there are so many other pairings! There's also a bit of profanity.**

It was the weekend and Bella and Jake were going to the movies. They were in the queue when a familiar mop of blond hair called out to them.

"Hey Bella!"

She heard Jake sigh in irritation and murmured, "Behave."

Jake raised his brow, mischievously. "What do I get?"

Mike wasn't alone. Bella vaguely recognised the girl from her English class. She didn't look too happy to have Mike's attention diverted from her.

Bella tried to shake them off but it turned out they were going to see the same film and she didn't know what to say when Mike suggested they all sit together.

Jake rolled his eyes but waited until they were sitting to pull Bella close.

He saw the girl with Mike give him evils when he refused to look her way. Bella settled into Jake's arms and tried to ignore the tension. It had been Jake's choice this time and she hoped it would be worth it.

She felt his fingers stroking her thigh and heard her breath hitch.

He just smiled and continued his game, knowing that the other guy would give anything to be in his place.

Mike's jealousy reached its peak when Jake pulled Bella onto his lap and kissed the side of her neck.

He stood up, outraged. "Do you have to be so crass and fumble her here?"

One of the ushers arrived to escort him out and the girl followed, completely humiliated. The motioned for Jake and Bella to do the same and as they reached the exit, Jake sneered.

"The movie's rubbish anyway."

XxX

Jake's lips were on hers as soon as the truck was parked outside her house. They were strong and persuasive and Bella knew she didn't want to be alone tonight.

She barely recalled them leaving the truck and going inside, up the stairs to her room. Pulling the door closed, she felt Jake press against her back, turning around to feel him bulge against her.

His arms held her high above the ground until she felt the mattress against her back.

He unwrapped her slowly, loving the paleness of her skin against his own shade of tan.

She was beautiful and all his!

XxX

When Bella woke it was to a great sense of knowing that she was no longer a virgin.

A giggle rose and dies as she realised she was alone. Feathers tickled her bare skin, which she frowned at.

She opened her eyes and was greeted by the remnants of a shredded quilt. Wincing as she moved, she slipped off the bed to find her phone, expecting a call from Jake.

Nothing.

She called him but reached only his voicemail. It was the same with the landline and she definitely wasn't going to leave a message for Billy to hear!

A pair of whines from downstairs stirred her into activity as she remembered the boys.

 _Charlie had been called to a suspected robbery at a house on the edge of Forks. The building had been stripped bare of all its contents and the stench of drugs and poor levels of cleanliness had driven him to the pitiful excuse of the backyard where he found a pair of dogs of an undefinable breed. It was too late to do anything with them so he brought them home. For_ _one_ _night._

 _Or so he thought._

 _They took to Bella right away and it was clear that once they were checked over, they would become part of the Swan family._

 _They followed Bella up to her room and snuggled into her bed, squashing her into the wall. Bella didn't mind._

 _There was only one issue. At the same time every night, the dogs would stir and let loose a chorus of barks aimed at her window._

 _The neighbours fussed and for a few nights, they were relegated to sleeping outside but the noise was far greater and so they returned to Bella's room._

 _None of the humans were able to figure out why they barked. Nor could they guess that one of the local Vampire community, chose to visit the female resident at night and had been ever since she arrived._

 _Now with the dogs taking up firm residence, he could no longer make his nightly visits without awakening his beloved._

 _Little did he know that the pattern of the barking aroused Bella's suspicions. She couldn't believe that they were barking for the pure fun of it. So one night, she arranged herself in a position which would allow her full sight of the window._

 _She felt a gust of wind as the window was silently opened, allowing Edward entrance._

 _It was then that the ferocity of the dog's barks intensified and even Charlie was disturbed, bursting into the room, sending Edward fleeing._

 _He was puzzled by the open window and slammed it close, checking his daughter was asleep before returning to his own bed._

Over the next few days, she continued to leave messages and it was only when she showed up at the Black's house that Billy informed her Jake was ill.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head and shut the door, locking her out.

XxX

No matter how many messages she left, he never responded. A cold sense of reality was sinking in. The timing of his sickness was all too convenient and she wondered if that was a line to cover up the real reason he was ignoring her.

He didn't want her anymore.

She did her best to ignore that little voice, poisoning their time together.

Jake was good. He'd never use her like that.

Then why…

Jess noticed the lull in Bella's mood and after sussing it as 'Boy trouble', asked her why she didn't confront him.

So that was why, the following Saturday, she pulled up outside Jake's familiar red home and waited.

It wasn't long before she saw him. His hair was shorn, his body had more muscles and he was walking around half-naked.

She jumped out of the truck.

"You don't look sick."

He froze and wouldn't meet her eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I want answers Jake."

He pretended to think about it. "I thought you would have got the message loud and clear."

She shook her head. "The boy I love would tell me straight. He wouldn't hide behind a vague excuse."

His eyes glared momentarily. "Things are different."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

Sam's voice echoed from across the field. "Jacob!"

"You should go Bella."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Jacob, now!"

"Bella, I don't want you here."

"Bullshit Jake." She placed her hands on his face. "I don't know what hold he has over you but we can get through this."

He shook her off. "Sam's helping me. He's not the enemy."

"Then tell me."

"I can't. I'm not good, Bella. You need to leave."

"What the hell has he done to you?!"

"Nothing. It's not Sam. Now will you go?"

She tried one last time. "I'm not leaving you Jake."

His heart wrenched at her stubbornness. "I don't want you."

She laughed, though he heard the nerves. "I don't believe you. Not after…"

"That night was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened."

"What?" She did her best to hide her fears.

"You heard me."

She shook her head. "No, you're lying."

Jake swallowed the bile that threatened to ruin the charade. "It was fun, pissing off that blonde boy. I'll bet he'll still pant after you, even though I had you first."

She reached out her hand to slap him but he grabbed her wrist. "You were alright but I see no reason for a repeat performance. There are too many other girls out there who will take your place without pushing for more."

"You bastard."

"Don't play the injured girl with me Bella. It doesn't suit you."

"You were never this cruel."

He shrugged.

"Well, I hope you and Sam are very happy together. You both deserve each other."

"That's it Princess. Now, why don't you go on back to Forks and stay there."

She huffed in response, climbing back into her truck and driving off, not seeing Jake run into the woods and phasing on the fly.

XxX

Sam approached the angry red wolf.

"I'm sorry it's come to this."

"Leave me alone."

"Jake…"

"I'll follow your rules but don't expect me to listen to your pearls of wisdom."

"Jake…"

"She was the best thing in my life. Now I've lost her."

XxX

Meanwhile, Jess had arrived at Bella's and they were currently indulging in junk food and watching rubbish films, neither spoke of the men in their lives who had screwed them over.

Literally.


	7. Opportunities

**A/N: Still with me? There are a few lemons here and some near misses.**

The next morning, Bella was surprised to see Quil at her door.

"I hear Jake gave you the brush off."

"Word spreads quickly here." She motioned her head. "Come in."

XxX

Bonded by Jake's mutual abandonment, Quil and Bella were soon a regular sight around Forks, often joined by Angela and Ben and Jess.

His easy ways were a bittersweet reminder and Bella had to do her best not to liken him to Jake.

There were good days and bad days for both of them but they knew they couldn't dwell on things.

After all, life goes on.

XxX

A month after Jake's cruelty, Bella and Quil found themselves at an auto show in Seattle. It had been Bella's present for Jake's birthday and she had been reluctant to ask Quil. Instead, he assured her that they shouldn't let it go to waste.

Quil wasn't as much of grease monkey as Jake but he appreciated the cars and the new models. Bella was completely bored and allowed her mind to wonder. If she was here with Jake, she'd be engaged and trying to keep up with his explanations of each car part. Quil wasn't on that level. When he finally caught up to her and suggested they bail for lunch, she readily agreed.

"I'm sorry it wasn't a better event."

Quil shrugged. "It gets us away from Forks."

True enough.

They spent the rest of the day going around Seattle before driving back to Forks. They arrived at Quil's house and she switched the engine off.

"Thanks for today."

"It wasn't so bad, was it?"

He shook his head, suddenly nervous. He was with the girl he'd had a crush on for ages. He knew she was still hurting over Jake but he also knew he couldn't risk missing his chance.

Bella was surprised when Quil took her hand.

"Bella. You like me right?"

"Yes, of course." She mentioned distractedly.

His voice was semi-exasperated. "Bells?"

She looked at the boy who had been her rock these past few weeks. A part of her wished he had been content to stay as friends. She wasn't ready for ths. She still loved Jake.

"I know he hurt you and I know how hard you're trying. But if you could, maybe... think of me?"

He sounded so unsure and genuine, it made her think. Didn't she deserve a chance of happiness?

"I'll think about it."

He smiled then and leant forward to brush his lips with hers.

"Whenever you're ready Bells."

XxX

Charlie was watching TV when she returned.

"Good day kiddo?"

"It was okay."

She gave a brief good-night before heading upstairs.

It took a while to realise she wasn't alone in the room. Jake was sitting on her window ledge. His eyes intent. They made her think of _that_ night. It made her pause as she wondered how someone could go from bliss to anger in such a quick succession.

It hardened her resolve and visage.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't want to stay away anymore." He moved forward, his arms opening slowly.

"Say what you came to say and go."

He sighed. "I didn't want to hurt you Bells."

"Sure felt like it."

"You wouldn't go! You're so stubborn."

He stood before her, his arms slowly wrapping around her, holding her resisting body close to him. Breathing in her scent, he let himself believe, that for one second, the past few weeks hadn't happened. He was once again with the girl he loved, holding her as she slept, her body splayed out over him.

Her soft breath reassuring him that whatever happened, she was _his_.

He broke away slowly as her lack of response bothered him.

"Bells, I need you to remember the stories."

She turned her face away but he took it in his palm. "Please Bella."

His eyes bore into hers; making her forget the pain he caused her, however briefly.

She gave a sigh. "Why?"

"I don't want to lose you. But I can't tell you what happened. You need to guess. Then we can be together."

"I'm not in the mood for guessing games."

His mood soured. "No, you'd rather be cosying up to Quil."

Her eyes widened. "You have no right to be upset. Quil is your friend…"

"Exactly!"

"We hang out."

"Please Bella, I'm not an idiot. I know he kissed you. Do you really think Quil cares about you? He probably wants to get in your pants!"

She lifted her hand to strike him but he blocked her easily.

"Get out of here!"

He moved back but didn't leave.

"Please Bella, I know I hurt you but there's no need for you to throw yourself at the first guy who shows you attention."

Her eyes flared. "You damn…"

"I'm going now but you need to remember the legends. Come and find me when you know."

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Know what?"

He moved over to the window and climbed on the ledge.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Remember Bella."

Then he was gone.

XxX

She wracked her brains that night, going over the stories he told her when she was scouting for information about the Cullens.

Back then she'd been more interested in what they were to care about the 'enemy clan'. Jake had said they made a treaty as they promised that they did not drink from humans.

It was a double-edged sword. Trust the devil they knew over one they didn't.

Damned if they did, damned if they didn't.

She checked her bookcase for the book on Quileute legends and spent the remainder of the night searching for the truth.

XxX

It was in the early hours of the morning that she left her home to make the short drive to La Push. Fuelled by knowledge, she let her adrenalin guide her, parking a little distance away from the Black's home.

Once under Jake's bedroom window, she threw small stones until he stirred, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Bella!"

"I know the truth Jake!"

He disappeared from view and moments later, he was by her side.

"Say it."

"You're a shifter Jake. You defend the humans from Vampires."

"You know I'm a killer Bells."

"They're already dead. Who cares if they die again?"

He kissed her then, pouring in all the frustration he'd felt these past few weeks. She rubbed her body against his, mewling in pleasure. He lifted her off the ground and carried her back inside, up the stairs and into his room where he laid her gently onto the bed.

He slowly removed the layers of clothing, kissing each inch of skin as it appeared. When they were both naked, he took a moment to rest his body on hers, admiring the contrast in their skin, his fingers stroking her clit.

When Bella's pants turned to pleas, he entered her slowly, enjoying the sensation of being inside her once more.

His lips found hers as he started to move, falling into an easy rhythm before they both lay spent, Jake's arms holding her close.


	8. Heartache

**A/N: More 'douche'-like behaviour and profanity. Plus a side of lemony goodness.**

When Bella woke, it was light out and Jake's hands were gently caressing her skin. She moaned in response as he kissed her lips, cheeks and breasts before travelling further south, his hands pinning her to the bed.

Not that she wanted to go anywhere.

Later, she managed to evade his arms and reach for her clothes.

Jake felt the scrap of material attack his face.

"Those were my underwear! What am I supposed to wear now?"

He gave a lazy shrug. "Go commando. I don't mind."

"Well I do!"

She settled for a pair of his briefs, laughing at how they swamped her, before pulling on her jeans and heading to the kitchen.

She heard footsteps behind her and thinking it was Jake, turned slowly.

"Missing me already?"

XxX

When Bella hadn't returned, he threw on his standard outfit of shorts and went to investigate. She was surrounded by his Pack brothers and clearly not happy. Paul Lahote was in the grips of the phase and, worried for her life, he called out to her before he too phased.

He knocked Paul into the woods and heard the voice of his Alpha ordering them to stop.

Neither wolf were willing to give way as each one let their frustrations fuel their fight.

Paul was pissed that Jake got his way when everyone else had to cut ties of friendship. He revealed the way Bella confronted them all.

 _"You can't keep Jake away from me anymore. I know the truth and I'm not going anywhere!"_

 _"Oh yeah?" He sneered. "What did he tell you?"_

 _"Nothing. I figured it out."_

 _"Liar! I bet you flirted your way out of it like you did with the Cullens!"_

 _"What do you know about it?"_

 _She went to push past but he knocked her back._

 _"You need to stay away from Jake. He doesn't need you dragging him down."_

 _"You know nothing about us."_

 _"Paul, back off!"_

 _"What makes you so special that he'll turn his back on his brothers for a pale face?"_

 _"Paul!"_

 _"You're not even worth it…"_

 _Her fist struck his face, breaking off his hurtful rant. One of the other guys muttered,_

 _"Too late now!"_

 _Sam moved between them, pushing her back gently as Paul's body shook. By now, Jake had appeared and was running towards them, his body taking on the phase, while his girlfriend fell back onto the grass._

XxX

Sam had given the order for the boys to bring Bella to Emily's but Bella wasn't playing ball.

She ignored the proffered hand and pushed herself up, wincing as her hand met the grass.

Dusting herself off, she turned to face the group.

"You can tell Sam that I will not be going to Emily's. I'm going home."

"Bella…"

Embry nominated himself to follow her as she left the field, trying to find her truck.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten where you parked?"

"It was dark and I didn't want to disturb Billy."

They arrived at the truck and he noticed the way she held her hand.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

She shook her head but her noticed how pale she was and took her hand gently. She winced and his mind was made up.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

XxX

They were in the waiting area when of the nurses recognised them.

"Back again Bella? What did you do this time?"

"I fell on my hand."

She pulled a face and promised to get her seen to.

Bella turned to Embry. "You don't have to stay here."

"I've got time."

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

It was another hour before the doctor could see her and she'd been in a while when Jake appeared.

"Where is she?"

XxX

He was leaning against the wall when she left the doctor's office. Her hand was broken and had been strapped up.

He took one look at her tired face and wrapped her tight in his arms.

He nodded in thanks to Embry and led Bella out to the truck.

When they arrived at the house, there was a note from Charlie that said he'd fed the dogs, making Bella feel bad for forgetting about them. Jake helped her up to bed and promised to let the dogs out while she slept.

She tried protesting but it wasn't long before the events of the day took over.

XxX

He'd heard on the grapevine that Bella had been admitted to hospital and pulled up alongside the Swan's house. The sight of Jacob Black's Rabbit gave him cause for concern, particularly when he opened the door.

"I'm here to see Bella."

Jake stepped back, allowing him entrance.

She was curled up on the sofa, her hand in a brace.

Bella gave a small smile but it didn't meet her eyes. Jake decided to give them space.

"I'll be outside."

Quil lowered himself to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay."

He moved closer but saw her shift slightly.

"Why is he here?"

"He heard about my accident."

"Have you gone back to him?"

"Yes."

Quil rose to his feet. "I don't believe it. You've forgiven him?"

"It's complicated."

"Has he told you why he ditched you?"

Her lack of answer only added to his frustration.

"Why do you get to know and not me? I've been his friend since we were small."

"I know Quil, but…"

"I don't want excuses Bella, I want the truth."

"It's not my secret."

"Bullshit!"

Jake took that moment to return to the house. Bella looked as though she was about to cry and Quil looked too riled for his own good.

"I think it's time you left."

Quil shook his head but left, casting a look at Bella. She was sitting in Jake's lap her head buried in his chest.


	9. Revelations

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write. I hope it will answer your questions but feel free to message me if it doesn't. This contains Vampire Violence or Vampires Committing Violence (VCV) – whichever way you prefer.**

 **Also, there are more difficult interactions to come.**

 **Enjoy.**

With Bella back in his life and the Pack by his side, Jake was on a high.

They were on their way to Emily's and Bella had insisted on stopping off at the store.

When Jake tried to argue that Emily would have plenty, she replied,

"So you all go to her house, eat her food then leave?"

Jake had to admit that was what they did. She didn't laugh with him. When they purchased enough cakes to satisfy even the Pack's appetites, they pulled up outside the house.

Bella followed Jake inside, steeling herself to face them all. She hadn't forgotten how they treated her but had made up her mind to let sleeping dogs lie.

Hence why she'd bought a cake for Paul.

Jake had warned her not to stare at Emily and when the pleasantries were exchanged, Bella held out the bag of cakes to Paul.

"What's this?"

"I bought you a cake to say sorry for hitting you."

He sneered. "What's wrong with it?"

Her stomach sank as she realised he wasn't going to take the olive branch. "Other than being full of sugar? Nothing."

He grunted and reached for one of Emily's muffins instead. Emily took pity on the girl and put the cakes out, casting Sam a look that read embarrassment for Bella.

The others had no compunction tucking in and riled Paul that he was missing out.

Paul gave a snort. "I don't see why we have to play nice."

"It's called good manners Paul." Sam chided. He cleared his throat and turned to Bella. Any expectations of an apology fell short as soon as he began talking. "Jake told us you figured out our secrets. I think it goes without saying that we need you to keep quiet about it."

Disappointment filled her voice. "Don't worry Sam, I have no intention on blabbing. I wouldn't do that to Jake."

Jake took her hand in his. "You can trust Bella."

Paul's snort was ignored by all bar Jake.

"You're not usually quiet. Something to stay Lahote?"

Paul stood up to go. "I've got things to do. We done Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Sit down Paul. Bella, I wanted to ask you about last summer. You told Jake that your abductors were associates of the Cullens. I take it they were also Vampires?"

Bella nodded.

"What happened?"

"I was out for a walk with Dante and Damon. The Cullens were playing baseball…"

"Vampires play baseball?"

"They play it in storms. Apparently the nomads had heard the game and wanted to play. They were about to leave when I stumbled into the clearing and Edward's reaction roused one of their interests."

"What? Was Edward saving you for dessert?"

She shook her head. "Edward thinks he's in love with me. His family bundled me into their car while Edward, Rose and Esme led them away. One of the nomads was a tracker. He followed us to Arizona and ensured I escaped by claiming he had my mother. He used an old home movie and led me to my old Ballet school."

Paul frowned. "So how did you get away from the Cullens?"

She shrugged. "They had left the room to make arrangements, I didn't ask why. I was glad to see them go."

"Why did they take you to Arizona?"

"I don't know. They weren't in the mood for giving me answers. Edward was the one to fight James but not before he bit me."

She held up her hand to show the bite mark.

"How come you're still human?"

"Edward sucked the venom out. Most of it anyway."

Paul rose to his feet. "What's tha supposed to mean?"

"They weren't the first Vampires to bite me. The previous Summer I was invited to Italy for a writer's camp."

 _A woman called Gianna had approached her personally, offering a full expenses paid trip. Bella arrived in time to do a bit of site-seeing and was taken to the Castle Volterra. The townspeople were celebrating St Marcus' day. Legend has it he was the man who was believed to have banished Vampires from Italy._

 _There was a large crowd visiting the castle and after viewing the upstairs rooms, they were led further down, to a great throne room._

 _A young mother and baby stood in front. The baby started to fuss and the mother was embarrassed but the baby would not be comforted._

 _The were three stone figures on the thrones and a group of boys egged each other on, seeing who would touch them._

 _The moment their hand touched their shoulder, they attacked, pulling them closer to bite their necks._

 _Everyone ran to the doors but they were locked and all they could do was watch as the Vampires had their fill. One of them threw the mother and baby against the wall killing them instantly._

"The last thing I remember was a pair of ruby red eyes boring into mine as they bit into my flesh. I woke up in hospital. It was September. They'd found my body miles from the town. My skin was burnt and I was covered in the same shimmery substance that is in my wrist. I don't know whether my body would have eventually rejected the venom anyway, but Edward's intervention means I know when a Vampire is near."

There was silence in the room as she left the house, making her way down to the beach. She sat on the driftwood bench that she and Jake had claimed for their own.

It was there Quil found her. He sat beside her, not speaking.

"You can still talk to me you know." He sighed. "I may not be happy you're back with Jake but I'm still here for you."

Her smile was watery. "It's not something I can talk about…"

"There you are!"

Jake's appearance soured the mood. Quil shook his head and left. "Take care of yourself, Bells."

Jake had to clear his throat a couple of times to get her attention.

"I need to tell you something."

XxX

Bella's stomach dropped as Jake told her of the final piece of the wolf puzzle – imprinting.

It sounded too good to be true.

As a child, she had enjoyed the fairy tales and their happy endings but reality was much different.

She did her best to swallow the hurt and remain calm. "So you could be in a supermarket and see a girl and instantly fall in love?"

"It's so much more than that." His voice took on a note of awe. "Gravity shifts and she becomes the centre of your world."

"No-one else matters?"

He didn't answer.

"Have you imprinted?"

He shook his head. "I wanted to. You're my choice."

"Promise me you'll tell me if you imprint. Don't let me be the last to know."

"Bells…"

"There's no point dwelling on something that might not happen."

"Then you still want me?"

"Of course I want you Jake. I love you."

He pulled her into his lap and they sat together until even Jake's warmth wasn't enough to shield them from the cold.

He brought her to his home and they lay together, their bodies communicating in the way their voices couldn't.

All Bella knew was that she loved Jake and she'd stay with him until he gave her reason not to.


	10. Expectations

**A/N: A few twists and turns here but bear with me, I'm not finished with this story yet…**

The Pack was slowly getting used to seeing Bella around. She was usually with Jake, claiming they needed to spend their 'downtime' together.

It was hard to swallow as the Pack were a collective. A group. There was no room for the lone wolf scenario.

Luckily there were weekly gatherings, such as bonfires, which Bella deigned to join in. As her hand was still in a cast, she couldn't help as much in the kitchen, which irritated Jared's imprint, Kim. That she bought food was little consolation.

A part of Kim felt trapped in the role of carer as Emily had been the first imprint and thus set the pattern for other imprints to follow.

Kim wasn't too keen on the constant food preparation and envied Bella's status as a non-imprint.

The three girls were talking about it one day. Bella had made an innocuous comment.

"I don't know how you manage to keep feeding the boys Em."

Emily laughed. "I don't mind. It's a little thing to do for the boys. They work so hard. This Vampire is a tricky one and keeps slipping away."

Kim and Bella made a sympathetic noise.

"Is it just the one Vampire?"

"Yes, a woman with wild red hair."

Bella stilled. "Red hair?" Memories of last summer echoed. "The nomads, there was a woman with red hair and a black man with dreads…"

"They killed a black man with dreads a few weeks ago…"

"Why would she be hanging around here?"

It hit her then. "Oh my God! She was his mate!"

Now she had their attention.

"The Vampire that tracked me to Arizona, she was his mate."

"Do you think it's a revenge thing?"

"But why would she be after me? It was Edward that killed him?"

"Maybe it's a mate thing? I know that if anything happened to me, Sam would move heaven and earth to avenge me."

Jacob's words filled her head. _'Gravity shifts and she becomes your world.'_

Bella shivered. "But I wasn't Edward's mate."

"Didn't you say Edward's reaction triggered the chase?"

Kim was right. Edward's lengths to protect her had posed a challenge to the nomad and now she was alone, it was no wonder she felt the need to avenge her mate and friend.

Emily filled Sam and the Pack in on the news as soon as they returned and it was decided that Bella should spend as much time in the Rez.

Jake pulled her close and swore that they would catch the red head.

XxX

Jake was hunting Victoria, leaving Bella unsure of where to base herself. She couldn't face another round of cooking with Emily and Billy was out, leaving the diner as her only option. She left a message with Jake and made the short journey there.

She made herself comfortable and ordered a snack before starting to write.

The past few days had left her on edge as she conquered her feelings for Jake. Maybe she was a fool for taking him back but did she really want to miss out on this time? It could be years before he imprinted and why waste the opportunities on 'what-ifs'?

Jake met her after patrol and they shared a lunch before they returned to Sam's so Jake could debrief. He led her to the table, where Paul Lahote was downing a muffin.

"I won't be long."

Bella wasn't sure what made Paul look up at her, his nose twitching.

"Why do you smell like Black?"

Bella gave a look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard."

"I was with him a few moments ago?"

Paul edged his chair closer. "It's more than that."

Sam had returned to see Paul invading Bella's space.

His voice was low, so as not to disturb the volatile wolf. "Paul?"

"Do you smell it Sam?"

He moved closer to appease Paul and followed suit. Bella wasn't impressed to find herself the object of a sniff-session.

"Have you finished?"

Sam met her eyes. "I'm sorry Bella. We have an enhanced sense of smell and you do smell like Jake. It's almost as though…"

He broke off as she took his meaning.

XxX

Neither Jack nor Bella spoke on the way home. Bella couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she was pregnant.

"It was probably the night of the movies."

"I didn't use anything."

"The pill isn't a sure guarantee…"

"What do we do?"

She looked at him and saw not passionate lover but a teenager whose life had been twisted one time too many.

He saw her go inside but didn't follow, instead returning to his home. That night Bella felt tears pour down her face as the feeling of loneliness grew.

XxX

Charlie was in the kitchen when Bella appeared, her eyes red raw.

"What's the matter kiddo?"

She felt the tears build anew as she knew she would have to come clean.

"I might be pregnant."

Those four words were the worst a father could hear.

"Are you sure?"

She shook her head.

"Well, first things first. You need to find out for sure. There's no point worrying yourself silly."

She rested her head against his chest and he ran a soothing hand over her head.

XxX

It was late afternoon when Bella pulled up outside the Black's home.

Charlie gave her a nod as she made her way to the bathroom, Jake at her heels.

The tests had said to wait a few minutes and they sat side by side.

"Do you know what you'll do if it's positive?"

"I hadn't thought that far. Dad said not to think about it."

"You know I'll stand by you, whatever." She did her best to hear a trace of sincerity in his words.

He still hadn't met her eyes.

"Have you thought of names?"

She shook her head.

"If it's a girl, I thought maybe Sarah?"

After the mother he lost.

"If it's a boy?"

"Maybe after our fathers?"

The timer rang before she could respond and she gave a sigh of relief as the three tests proved negative.

It was a jubilant couple that raced downstairs.

"We're not pregnant!"

Charlie wrapped an arm around his daughter. "I'm pleased for you kiddo."

Billy seconded Charlie's sentiments.

They ordered pizza and were sitting around when Jake turned to Bella.

"Are you happy?"

She smiled and patted her flat stomach. "Yep there's no little Sarah or Will growing here."

Billy looked up as he heard the names. "Sarah?"

"Jake and I were throwing ideas about, in case."

There was the merest hint of a tear in his eyes.

Later, Jake informed his brothers that Bella wasn't pregnant. They shared his relief as the possibility of an imprint lingered in the shadows. As much as they liked the girl, she wasn't one of them. Not really.

XxX

Paul still held the notion that Bella smelled like Jake and was able to prove it when she was next at Emily's.

She was sharing her relief about the pregnancy with the girls.

"So you don't want children?"

"Not now! I'm still in school and there are so many things I want to do before I settle down."

Emily hummed but it didn't sound like she agreed.

"I take it you don't feel the same?"

"Well, we're all different. But I know I'd be happy if I'd been pregnant. I can't wait to give Sam a son."

Her views took her back and she had to wonder if the imprint was influencing Emily. She shook her head. It was Emily's business anyway.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm not carrying Jake's baby and that's all I care about."

Kim had been a silent third party up until now.

"Do you think you feel this way because you're not Jake's imprint?"

It had occurred to her, but thinking and hearing it were two different concepts.

She gave a committal "Maybe" and was glad when Paul's entrance broke the conversation.

He gave a terse, "You still smell like Jake."

"Well, it's not because I'm carrying his baby."

He stepped closer, sniffing at her neck.

"Do you mind?"

"It's strongest there."

She'd had enough of his arrogance. "What business is it of yours if I do?"

Everyone was looking their way and Bella's embarrassment was complete.

Paul beckoned Sam over as he held a protesting Bella in place, pulling her top down at the nape to reveal a miniscule bite-mark.

"Holy shit!"


	11. Consequences

**A/N: More suspect behaviour here, along with mixed feelings for Bella and Jake.**

It wasn't a full mark, not by any stretch of the imagination. More of a nip and probably sustained pre-phase. Jake felt like laughing but Bella did not share the urge.

Her neck was subjected to a full inspection by the Pack and the Council. What made it worse was that Jake never protested and it was this that hurt the most.

She needed time off from the Supernatural and arranged a night in with Jess, Lauren and Angela.

They had set a rule that boy's names were forbidden and had installed a penalty system, should one slip out.

Emily had heard of it from Jake but was a bit upset when she found they had a particular name for the event.

She got her answer later, when she met Bella in the supermarket. She was stocking up for the night ahead.

"Hi Bella, how've you been?"

"Just peachy."

There was a slight tension between them due to recent events.

"I'm sorry everyone's been so hard on you."

"Not your fault."

"Well I hope you have fun tonight. You deserve a night off."

"Well feel free to drop by. Anyone without a penis is welcome."

Emily gave an embarrassed laugh. "Is it true you call them 'Anti-Em' nights?"

Bella frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, it was something Jake mentioned."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed. They're called 'Anti-Men' nights. You see why I need them?"

XxX

When Emily and Kim arrived, the food was already laid out and Bella explained that they didn't serve each other, only themselves. There was also a chalkboard by the door with a list of names. Male names.

"We keep a record of penalties for each night. So far, Bella has the most points so as long as you keep shtum, you'll be alright."

Emily found it strange, not waiting on people and at first she wasn't sure she liked it. Kim relished it and urged her to sit down.

"We don't stand on ceremony here."

The first choice of film was a 'romance' – to ease the newbies in. Then came the slapstick, thriller and in the early hours of the morning, for anyone who was still awake – the animated variety.

Occasionally a male name slipped and the unlucky girl had to suffer a penalty.

"We used to use alcohol," Jess started. "But someone made it to ten shots and was violently sick. Now we stick to the edible variety."

All eyes turned to Bella, who shrugged and went back to the film.

Jess winked at Kim. "Don't be fooled into thinking Bella is sweet and innocent. The girl has a real harsh side and I wouldn't want to be the one that pisses her off."

Bella's eyes were glued to the screen. "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch the film!"

XxX

Emily was vaguely aware of Bella still being awake and talking to Jess.

"Hey, no judgement here. I know how stupid boys can be."

"At least your guy enjoyed couple time. You'd think I was asking him to saw his arm off, not spend a few hours with me."

"What do the other girls say?"

"It's no matter to them. They like being en masse."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"There's no point."

Emily heard the soft pad of footsteps as the girls resigned themselves to sleep.

When morning came, there was an abundance of food that Bella heated up. She herself didn't indulge, returning to the sofa.

Sam arrived at the same time with Jake and she spied Jake go and whisper something to Bella, before turning his attention to the buffet.

Bella looked irritated but didn't make any further comment. Kim announced she was ready to leave and they left the Swan household.

XxX

Quil sat on the driftwood log, staring out to sea, nursing his anger and allowing his temper to rile away.

Most of it was focused on Bella Swan.

What was it about her that got him down in the gut, thinking seriously about a girl for the first time in his life?

Was it her laid-back attitude or the fact she could give a verbal lashing when he least expected it?

She wasn't the best looking girl but she had neutrality about her that gave him focus and she wasn't one to take sides, just because she was in a relationship with the opponent.

He'd seen her the other day with Jake. He was all over her like a rash and while she responded, something was clearly bothering her.

He knew she should have been happy, after all she'd made her choice, but it seemed the grass wasn't greener on the other side…

XxX

Quil slammed the door behind him, causing the house to shake. His Grandfather looked up from his carving, a frown on his face.

"What troubles you?"

Quil sneered. "Like you care."

Old Quil was brought up short. "Of course I do."

"Not when it concerns your precious Sam and his followers. I wonder what you'd do if I told you they'd been following me? Would you accuse me of being paranoid?"

When Old Quil failed to answer, Quil sought sanctuary upstairs.

XxX

He'd finally convinced Bella to come over to his for a bit. She'd been reluctant and concerned about leading him on.

"It's only a movie Bells. I know you're with Jake. Don't worry; I'm not going to pounce on you."

She couldn't refuse.

He ran to the store to pick up supplies and spied Embry and Jake.

"Just great."

They were both in the same aisle, reaching for the chips.

Embry gave a subtle nod. Jake didn't bother.

There was only one bag of salted caramel popcorn – Bella's favourite – left. Jake swiped it out of his reach.

Quil left the store, his head filled of ways to deflate his former friend's overgrown ego.

But that would hurt Bella and he wasn't about to do that, so he swallowed his temper and ensured all was prepared.

She was a few minutes late and full of apologies.

"No harm done Bella."

They settled in for the first film – horror – and it wasn't long before Bella's twitching halted his enjoyment.

"What's the matter Bells?"

"I'm not too good with horror."

He sneered. "It's only a film."

He settled anew but Bella was clearly uncomfortable, forcing him to switch films.

"You don't have to…"

"It's done Bells!"

His tone did not invite debate.

Bella did her best to enjoy her time but Quil's attitude was disturbing. He was on edge and it did not make for a pleasant atmosphere.

When the film came to an end, she rose to her feet and was about to make her good-byes.

His hurt was evident. "You're not leaving?"

"It's getting late."

Her words sounded lame to even her own ears.

"Charlie won't mind. Or is it Jake you're thinking of?"

"Look Quil, this has been fun but clearly you're too angry and I've got enough to deal with."

He gave a snort.

"That's it, run back to Jake."

"I don't have to listen to this."

She made it to the door but Quil's bulky hand slammed over the lock.

She turned to face him slowly. "Quil? You're scaring me."

He braced his arms either side of her leaning in briefly. Her eyes widened briefly before he stepped back, allowing her to open the door and step into the night.

Quil waited several seconds before deciding he couldn't let her go. Not like this.

"Bella."

She didn't answer.

His voice gave a hoarse shout, more annoyed that she didn't answer.

Belatedly she remembered leaving the keys to her truck in the kitchen and knew she'd have to make the short journey to Jake's.

The wind picked up as Quil followed, inwardly cursing Bella's stubbornness.

"Bella, please, I didn't mean to scare you."

There was no response.

"Don't be an idiot, come back to the house."

Nothing.

His patience was waning as his frustration grew.

It scared him as he was never normally prone to anger but lately, something in him was spiralling, longing to break free.

He attributed it partially to Jake and Embry's shunning. Where did they get off, acting superior? Also, why did Bella get the truth and he didn't?

It wasn't fair.

XxX

Bella heard Quil's entreaties but was too worked up to respond. The rain was coming down hard now, blinding her to the twigs and branches scattered about her feet. She listened out for Quil but could hear nothing and thought herself safe.

He stood ahead of her, a snarl on his face.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"I want to go home Quil. I've had enough of this."

"You're so uptight Bella. You should have a sense of humour."

"Why are you being this way?"

"I thought you liked arrogant arseholes?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you but you need to move on."

His shoulders drooped. "I'm trying Bella but you're in my head. I don't want to break free."

He sank to the floor. "I don't understand what's happening to me. I feel so angry all the time. Nothing makes sense anymore."

She made so progress over to him and sinking to her knees, wrapped her arms around him. He nestled into her comfort.

"No one understands. They all think the sun shines out of Sam Uley and his followers."

It was hard to think that bare weeks ago she had thought the same thing. Quil's anger made her think of Jacob and the days before his transformation.

Could it be that Quil was facing the same fate?

She crooned softly "Come on Quil, let's get you home?"

He crouched low, his body shaking. "You need to go Bella. I can't move, I…"

The shakes grew as she stepped back. Bones were cracked as he arched his limbs before exploding into an oversize wolf.

XxX

Paul was patrolling as he heard the howl and then Bella's pale face was in his mind.

"It's alright Quil; everything is going to be alright."

Paul phased back, sending out one of his own, calling on his Alpha and anyone of the brothers nearby.

Then, phasing back, he focused Quil's thoughts and allowed them to lead the way.

By the time they all arrived, Bella lay pinned to the floor beneath the new wolf.

Jake stepped forward but Quil growled, warning him away.

"It's alright Jake. Quil's just settling into his new role." Turning her face up, she said to Quil, "You wanted to know what the big secret was? See the black wolf, that's Sam. He's the Alpha." She identified all the wolves in a calm and clear voice. "They'll look after you, show you the ropes."

Jake's wolf whined. And Quil cocked his head.

"Don't worry about Jake. He thinks you'll hurt me but you won't, will you?"

Quil shook his head.

Bella crooned. "Sam will be better at explaining the ramifications. But you need to be a bit more human to appreciate it. Plus, I'm sure you're hungry, aren't you?"

Quil gave a 'yip' then looked around as though unsure it had come from him.

"So how about it Quil? Fancy joining the human world again?"

Quil nodded and gave the other wolves a meaningful look.

Bella laughed. "I think Quil needs a bit of privacy and maybe some pants?"

Quil waited for the wolves to move away before he felt his body relax and the fur fade from site. He shared a grin as Bella averted her eyes as his nakedness became apparent.

He pulled her up and sat her in front of him whilst they waited for clothes. Jake threw them at him and pulled Bella away.

Quil skulked away, returning momentarily. He followed them to Sam's where he watched Jake fawn over Bella as Sam talked patrol routes and the need for secrecy.

A part of him wished that he was none the wiser but it was too late for that now…


	12. After-shock

**A/N: Apologies to all the Jake and Bella shippers out there – this is not one of those stories. A few twists and turns and the return of some familiar faces. Throw in a few bitchy moments and you'll see this has gone far away from the Canon.**

Since the pregnancy scare, things had been tense for Jake and Bella. His immaturity and inability to survive a day without his 'Pack' irritated her more than it should. She missed the heavy rush of their first few days and their first time.

She missed seeing him fix cars or 'helping' him restore the bikes she'd found abandoned.

She also missed the easy way he was with his friends. Since Quil phased, Jake had been reluctant for her to spend time with him. Maybe it was the worry of Quil being a new wolf or maybe he was jealous of their budding friendship?

It bothered Bella no end to see Jake shun Quil so obviously.

XxX

They had gone out for dinner in Port Angeles.

Jake wanted to spend 'quality' time with his girl but she proved unresponsive. His attempts at conversation deflated and his need for over indulgence was wearing thin.

He gave a sneer. "Lighten up will you?"

She rose from her seat. "I'll be back."

He ran his hands through his hair, irritable as hell, when a soft voice appeared at his side. Thinking Bella had cooled down his eyes looked up and were soon lost in a deep sea of blue…

When Bella returned, the waitress was in Jake's lap, their eyes glued together and their lips locked in an overtly passionate clinch.

The imprint had struck and she was left out in the cold.

XxX

It was two days before Bella could bring herself to return to the Black's home. She needed to be sure that he was lost to her.

The roar of her truck's engine brought Jake of his house, clad in only his shorts.

"What are you doing here Bella?"

"I needed to know that it was over."

He leaned against the door frame, a smirk marring his typically pleasant features. "You didn't get the hint?"

 _She'd called Jake's name several times before he broke the kiss with the blond._

 _His irritation was clear. "What?"_

 _"You've imprinted haven't you?"_

 _The girl smirked. "She's quick isn't she?"_

 _Jake reluctantly let the girl go, saying he'd see her when she was finished._

 _"You'll need to catch a ride home."_

 _Bella left enough money to cover her food and walked out with her head high. She called her dad for a lift and managed to hide the tears until she was safe inside her own room._

She couldn't recognise the boy she loved in this arrogant stranger, it helped harden her resolve. "I want my bike."

Jake shrugged. "Help yourself; it's taking up too much room anyway."

He left her to struggle with moving the bike into the back of her truck. When she looked up, Jake was laughing at her from above, the blond girl was wrapped in a sheet and clutching his biceps before giving him a passionate kiss.

It made her feel sick to the stomach.

XxX

The bad luck didn't end there.

Bella pulled up at school to spy a familiar silver Volvo sitting in the car park.

"Great!"

Angela and Jess were waiting for her and the three girls walked to their first class.

Edward was next to the last available seat making her day appear even bleaker.

"Isabella."

She nodded in greeting and prayed for the lesson to start.

He followed her out of the classroom making escape impossible.

"Why are you here?"

"I couldn't stay away. Even if you don't want me in your life, I have to be near you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No you don't."

She looked up from her locker to find he had penned her in. "How many of you are here?"

"All of us."

"Do the Quileutes know?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"A lot's been happening here. The Quileute legends have come to pass, mostly down to Victoria…"

Edward gave a frown. "Who's Victoria?"

Her eyes widened at his apparent amnesia. "The red-head nomad. James' mate? She's been trying to claim her revenge. A mate for a mate." She finished with a sneer.

"Alice never saw…"

"Perhaps Alice never thought to 'see'?"

He placed a hand on top of hers. It was icy. "Well you don't have to worry. We'll protect you."

She shook his hand off. "You'd better talk to the Quileutes."

XxX

Quil was parked outside her house when she returned from work.

"What brings you here?"

"We've got a meeting with the Cullens. Sam wants you there."

She rolled her eyes but hopped into Quil's truck.

"I heard about Jake. I'm really sorry Bella."

"I knew the risks."

"Still…"

"Can we not talk about this now?"

No more was said.

Everyone was waiting at the border of La Push. There were two other wolves, both a light grey and one more feminine in shape.

"Who are they?"

"Leah and Seth Clearwater."

Sam made a noise, calling for their attention as Carlisle stepped forward to speak.

"Good evening. My son Edward has informed me that you've been experiencing difficulties with one of the Nomads that were here last year."

The wolves growled in confirmation.

"She keeps slipping away from us. But we know what she's after."

All eyes turned to Bella.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Perhaps we can work together to eliminate her? I'm sure with our combined abilities, it will be soon done."

Sam nodded. "We need to lure her out before anyone else has to suffer."

Bella spoke up. "I can help. It's me she's after; it's the least I can do."

"What do you suggest?"

"I can mark a trail into a place where you would have the advantage..."

"No!" Both Edward and Quil spoke at the same time.

"It's too dangerous."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Maybe but I'm willing if it gets the job done."

Sam cleared his throat. "It's a consideration…"

Edward's voice broke through. "Carlisle, you can't let the mutts risk her life!"

Bella turned to face her pseudo-stalker. "Hey Edward, you don't get a say in this. People are dying and if I can help stop this, I will."

"But…"

Sam's voice echoed above them all. "Enough. Dr Cullen, it would be best if you keep to your territory."

"Agreed. My daughter, Alice, is a seer. She will be in contact when Victoria's plans are in motion. In the meantime, may I suggest that my son Jasper share some techniques for battling Vampires? He does have some… expertise."

It was agreed that the wolves and vampires would train in the mornings. Talk turned to protection duty for Bella.

Esme stepped forward, excitement building in her eyes. "We'd be happy to help Bella; you could come to our house and…"

"Erm thanks but I'll be safe in La Push."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of food. You'll be more than welcome."

Bella smiled at the matronly figure of Esme. "I appreciate the offer but one meal with Edward was enough to take. Besides, you don't eat, do you?"

"We need to maintain appearances."

That statement said everything.

The meeting broke off and Quil drove her home. Bella was drained from the day and weary from her crying bouts.

XxX

While La Push was physically safe for her, mentally, not much.

Rumours were going around, questioning Bella's relationship with the single males of the Pack. She had her suspicions that they had been started by Serena, Jake's imprint but without proof, she could not voice her theories.

It was all she could do to keep a level head when the blond was about, questioning why Bella was here.

"I don't see what's so special about you."

Her queries were made on those rare occasions when it was only the two of them. In company, she was polite, apart from when she was sucking Jake's face off.

Then there were the other incidents.

Now that her hand was mended, Bella did some baking to take to a Pack bonfire. She'd placed it on the table in the kitchen before going to help Emily pack up the food. When she returned to collect it, she found Serena holding it askew.

"Careful!"

The sponge met the floor as it slipped from the plate. Serena's face was a picture of innocence.

"Oops."

To add salt to the wound, Serena mentioned to Jake that Bella had accused her of dropping the cake deliberately. Something Jake took offence to.

"She told you it was an accident. Why would Serena do something so petty?"

Bella shrugged. "I didn't say anything to her."

"She wouldn't lie to me."

Bella found herself pitying him.

The rumours continued to grow, painting Bella as a promiscuous hussy, desperate to get her hands on the Pack members. The imprinted couples weren't immune, neither was Leah Clearwater.

"No offence Leah, you're a stunner but I don't date girls."

"Neither do I Swan!"

Bounded as victims of the imprint, Bella and Leah formed a shaky bond and it was this that gave Bella strength to shut out the nastiness that was Jake and Serena.

XxX

Angela had suggested a movie night before the last leg of studying for finals came up. She selected all the food, allowed Bella to invite Leah, Emily and Kim and approved the movie list.

Serena was offended not to be invited. It didn't matter that she didn't know Angela, the other imprints were going, so why couldn't she?

Out of respect and in an effort to keep the peace, Emily and Kim politely refused and said they had plans of their own. Emily did her best to explain to Bella.

 _"It's kind of Angela to offer maybe another time…"_

 _"Do what you want, Emily. It's your choice."_

 _Emily felt hurt. "Bella please…"_

 _"It's fine. Just remember, this is on the both of you."_

Leah didn't fit into the bargain, so she accepted Angela's invite.

Everything was ready and Angela was surprised when an unexpected guest appeared…

XxX

Leah caught the whiff of bleach as they reached the road leading to Angela's. Being a new wolf meant that her senses were even more enhanced and her instinct to protect was strong.

She increased their speed and Bella clutched her seat.

"Please Leah; I'd like to get there in one piece."

Leah growled in response.

The sight of a canary yellow porshe made Bella groan. Leah moved her head.

"Relax, it's just Alice Cullen."

"What is she doing at Angela's?"

XxX

They'd barely walked through the door before it was evident who was hosting the evening. Alice was in her element as she told everyone where to put their food, where to sit.

"Come, come, it's almost time for the facials."

She'd seen it in all the films and prepared accordingly.

Leah almost turned around but Bella grabbed her arm.

"Don't you dare phase! You are not leaving me and the girls alone with _her_!"

Leah did her best to shake off the instinct and was aided by Bella's decision to open all the windows.

Angela appeared then with more snacks and Alice tutted. "We'll have plenty of time for that later!"

Bella and Leah shared a look. "Who died and made her tyrant?"

The brief instantaneous look of hurt gave Bella great satisfaction.

XxX

When they'd washed off all the crap Alice had insisted they all wear – bar Leah, who claimed allergies – thoughts turned to food.

"Okay girls, time for nails!"

Bella groaned. "I need a moment." Only Leah and Alice heard her mumble 'human'.

As she left the bathroom, Angela pounced on her, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Did you invite Alice?"

Bella shook her head. "Why would I invite her? You know we're not the best of friends. Besides, I wouldn't invite someone without asking you first."

Angela sighed. "I knew it couldn't be you! Jess and I nearly died when she showed up and took over. You should have seen the way she tutted over the junk food I'd chosen! Have you seen my table? There's salad and carrot sticks!"

"On movie night?"

She shared the exasperation.

Moving into the main room, Bella paused. "Alice, can I have a word?"

Leah's presence had blindsided her to the whispered conversation and one look at Bella's face told her this wouldn't be good.

Still, she gave a smile and a bright and breezy air. "How have you been Bella?"

"Cut the crap Alice. What are you doing here?"

She pouted. "Jessica invited me."

"That's not what Angela says. So what's your game?"

"Now Bella really, I'm only trying to protect you."

Bella smirked. "From the Vampire that you and your family conveniently forgot about?"

Alice fought the urge to stamp her foot. "Can't I make friends?"

"With girls that are willing? Yes. But you and your family have long established yourselves as separate from the rest of the townsfolks. You've never spoken to them before."

"You know why."

"Oh I do and I wish it had stayed that way." She sighed. "Look, Angela hasn't told me tell you where to go, so do me a favour and lay off the dictatorship!"

She returned to the living room, grabbing the cookies as she went.

She felt Alice's eyes on her as she opened and offered them round.

She couldn't fault Alice's performance when she used the excuse of allergies for not taking her share.

She reached for another cookie and met Alice's disapproval.

"Don't you think you've had enough? They're very fattening."

Silence filled the room.

"Did you call me fat?"

Alice blanched and shook her head as Jess stood by Bella's side. "I think it's time you left Alice."

"But I…"

"The door's behind you Alice. Feel free to use it."

In a state of confusion, the vampire grabbed her belongings and sidled out the door. No-one wished her good-night.

She heard the door open again from behind and saw Bella with bags of food.

"Take your salad with you."

XxX

Rosalie and Emmet were surprised to see Alice back so soon.

Especially when she stormed up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Rosalie braved the journey to find her sulking on the bed.

"I told you it was a bad idea."

No answer.

"Bella is never going to be one of us and she won't appreciate your interference."

"But she's perfect for him. Edward deserves to be happy!"

Rosalie laughed ironically. "Edward wouldn't know happiness if he saw it. He prefers to mourn away his existence."

"I've seen them together."

The other girl shook her head and left the pixie to her sulking.


	13. Broken

**A/N: Apologies for the wait. This and the previous chapter were difficult to write. Beware profanity and vile confrontations. Trust that I know what I'm doing and enjoy the ride!**

Edward was disappointed that Alice had failed in her mission to convince Bella that they really were the good guys and that she didn't need to look to the dogs for protection.

Desperate to know more about his love, he decided that he'd watch over her whilst she had her fun. Picking a spot that enabled him to remain undetected; he arrived in time to hear a discussion about their favourite films.

It gave him an idea…

XxX

Bella was studying in between preparing the night's dinner when she heard the roar of a motorcycle appear before her house.

She walked out into the street to see the rider standing astride the classic Harley Davidson. Edward's outfit was reminiscent of 1950s films, where the boys wore leather, kept their hair full of gel and wore their attitudes like a shield.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

He held out a hand. "Come my love and I will take you on the ride of your life!"

He looked so earnest and expectant. Did he really think she was going to go with him?

To his chagrin, instead of responding to his display, she burst out laughing. It continued longer than necessary and he watched her clutch her stomach and the door to keep herself steady.

He heard a car pull up alongside, blocking him in.

Charlie assessed the situation before him. Judging by his daughter's laughter, Edward's efforts had fallen flat. He straightened himself to his full height and approached the boy.

"Evening Edward. What brings you here?"

The deflation was evident. "I came to see Bella."

"What's with the get-up? It's not really your style, is it?"

And with that, Edward's humiliation was complete.

Under Chief Swan's beady eye, he was forced to drive around the cruiser, and return to his home where he took out his frustration on the poor, unsuspecting classic motorcycle.

XxX

The wolves were running on empty. The Cullen's presence had caused more of their youth to phase. Their numbers now totalled ten. They spent more time hunting the red head, training and patrolling, leaving their imprints feeling neglected.

Emily and Kim bore it well; they understood what their loved ones were fighting for. Not so Serena.

Try as she might, she did not find it easy to gel with the others and for that she blamed Bella. That bitch had wormed her way into _her_ natural place and continued to ruin Jake's life.

She came across her quite by chance, after Jake had been called for yet another patrol.

Serena was unaware that one of the wolves was nearby. All she saw was the fool that had got herself mixed up with vampires and was spoiling her relationship.

"I hope you're happy with yourself!"

Bella had been on her way to the beach when she saw the irate girl.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Spare me the doe-eyes _Bella_. They won't work on me. Do you get a kick from all this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard. You've got all these people running around trying to save you. I don't know why they bother. You're not worth it!"

"Look Serena, I get that you're angry…"

"Angry doesn't cover it. Jake doesn't want you anymore and that bothers you. That's why you've made sure he and the others are exhausting themselves."

"I've done nothing…"

"Nothing, that's right. You leave it all to the guys and carry on playing the damsel in distress. Leave Jake alone. He chose me, not you. You're a good for nothing, worthless loser and I can't wait for the day that Victoria does us all a favour and drains you dry! Do everyone here a favour and die!"

XxX

Bella stood frozen, unaware that Serena had left and the wolf was reeling from Serena's vile tirade.

"Swan."

She was surprised to see Paul. Then again, he did have a habit of showing up when she was most vulnerable.

"Don't listen to her; she just needs to get laid."

That was an image she didn't relish.

"But she's right."

"What?"

"All this fuss for a mate? I'm not worth it."

"It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this!"

"Neither did you. None of us asked for this but it's what we've been given. We all have our parts to play and it's time I played mine."

She left him there, confused and if he was honest, worried.

He made the journey to Sam's and reported the confrontation. Both knew of Bella's stubbornness and hoped that nothing bad would come from it.

XxX

Carlisle Cullen was in his office at the hospital when the receptionist called to announce Bella Swan. He could have sworn that she would never actively seek his, or his family's company.

"What can I do for you?"

Bella looked at the man that held the power over life and death. Fuelled by adrenalin, she thought on the ramifications of what she was asking. She'd already died once. Death had made her invulnerable. It had spurred her on to leave that room of decaying bodies, into the blazing Italian sun, where for several weeks she'd somehow existed.

"I want to tell you a story. Once there was a coven of Vampires that lived in the city of Volterra. They fed off the innocent tourists that were led to their door. No-one was exempt. One day, one of their victims stirred from her comatose state and escaped the castle, to be found weeks later, human once more. That human was me."

He held back the questions that stirred in his mind. Save for one. "What is it you need?"

"I need you to change me. Victoria can't kill me if I'm already dead."


	14. Deviations

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait, this has been another difficult chapter, one of angst and denied emotions.**

 **To Guest, who thought my last chapter weird, be prepared for plenty more. I've played around with Vampire lore for my own benefit and I hope you will indulge the differences.**

 **Thanks to Eness for being my loyal supporter and reviewer – I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **There's a little bit of cursing in this but it's not the main feature. I also made a reference to one of my fave films. Virtual cookies for anyone who can guess…**

 **Okay, enough from me, back to the story…**

His family were all assembled when he arrived home, sparing him the need to inform them of his visit with Bella.

"Well, I agree." Alice piped up.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You would. There's no guarantee she'll like you anymore than she does now."

Alice pouted and Esme sent a reproving glance to Rose.

"Can it be possible? Can one stop being a Vampire?"

"I'll look into it but Bella certainly believes it. I've promised to give her my answer in two days." He gave a laugh. "That should be long enough for her to change her mind."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Even if it were possible, there's no need for her to take the risk. We can protect her."

Rose had had enough and quit the room, moving to her car and driving off the Cullen land.

XxX

Bella heard the rev of the engine and the squeal of tyres pull to a halt outside her house. She watched Rosalie Cullen step gracefully out of the car and look upwards.

The look in her eye was one of pure disdain and … jealousy?

"We need to talk."

The two sat on the porch, immortal and human.

Rosalie's voice was biting. "I can't believe you're throwing your life away."

Bella shrugged. "It's only temporary."

"How can you be sure?"

"It has to be. I'd rather burn in hell than live out the rest of my days as a Vampire."

Rose was silent a moment. "I know you don't care for it but the Wolves and my family can protect you. You needn't take the risk."

"I hear what you're saying but I want this over. I want to be able to protect myself. I'm done with being protected."

"Carlisle plans to do a bit of research, see whether your 'condition' is common."

Bella shook her head. "I don't care if it is, I just want his promise."

Rose left after that.

XxX

Carlisle had done his best to research the anomaly that was Isabella Swan. He consulted with friends, all hypothetical; he assured them, searched his books and weighed the positives and the negatives.

As a man of science, he was keen to experiment and Bella was offering him the perfect opportunity.

A knock on the preceded the arrival of Alice.

"Well, it's about time! This is going to be so much fun! I'll keep you company while you make the call."

He smiled indulgently as he adhered her request.

Bella answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, this is Carlisle Cullen. I have made my decision."

Bella didn't answer.

"I will do as you ask. We need to discuss the arrangements. You could come to the house…"

"I'd rather keep on neutral territory."

"I'm not sure the Wolf Pack would be willing…"

"I meant the hospital, Carlisle."

By the time Bella arrived at the office, Edward had joined the other Cullens and was the one to open the door to her.

"Hello."

She bit back her frustration. While she was still human, Carlisle held all the cards.

"Edward."

Carlisle indicated that she sit across from him. "I've been considering where best to complete the procedure. I'm not sure if you're aware of the treaty we share with the Quileutes?"

She shook her head.

"We gave our word not to bite or transform a human in this vicinity. Therefore, I suggest we do so elsewhere. We have a home in Alaska that should meet our requirements."

He paused. "Have you considered when you want this to take place?"

"After Graduation. I will need to make it seem to my parents that I've gone off to college."

The patriarch nodded.

"I've arranged to visit my mother for a few days before finals. It will be enough time for a while."

"The separation will be hard but we'll support you any way we can."

Bella smiled politely but was reeling inside. She moved to leave but Carlisle spoke.

"Do you intend to inform the Wolf Pack of your decision?"

Bella didn't answer.

XxX

Sam was surprised to hear the roar of Bella's truck pull up alongside his home. He heard Emily in the kitchen look up as Bella appeared on the doorstep.

"Hi Bella, long time no see."

Bella's smile was thin. "How've you been?"

"Same old, same old." She gestured to the table. "Take a seat."

"Actually Emily, this isn't a social call. Is Sam around?"

He took that as his cue. "What do you need Bella?"

Her expression was difficult to read. He followed her to the porch and braced himself.

"I wanted to let you know that I've made a deal with Carlisle. He's agreed to change me ahead of the battle with Victoria. You know that I was a Vampire previously…"

"Bella, the whole point of this is to protect you, not let you die!"

"Sam, you're the Alpha of the Pack. Yes you're protecting me but you also have a mate and your tribe's welfare at stake. This bitch has held the cards for too long. It's time she knew that she can't mess with us anymore."

"No, you're not doing this. I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice. I'm doing this Sam and it won't be on your land, so it doesn't break your treaty."

"What if it doesn't work? What then?"

"Then I'll know I did everything I could."

"What about Charlie?"

XxX

The smell of steak wafted up his nostril as he stepped through the door. Something was up.

Bella's faux cheerfulness, matched with the slight redness in her eyes was another indication that something was amiss.

Still, he'd enjoy her efforts and brace himself for the shit to fall.

She was twitchy and fidgeting all through the meal, barely touching her food. She'd never been a fan of steak and had grilled some chicken instead, suffering through the sizzling scents in lieu of punishment for the awful deed she was about to do. Break her father's heart.

When Charlie had cleared his plate, he gave her a knowing look. "It's not that I don't appreciate the meal Bells, but what was the occasion"

"Why did you want to become a police officer dad?"

That threw him. "It was something I wanted to do, I guess. I wasn't much of a scholar but I wanted to protect people."

"Even if that meant putting your life at risk?"

"What's this about Bella?"

"Have you ever done something you knew might not work out but if it did, would save a lot of lives?"

"Bella…"

"Dad?"

"There's been a few times, the odds have been against me. But it was my duty, my oath to protect and serve. There's more to live than serving your own needs, kiddo."

He saw her visibly relax, as though he had answered exactly what she needed to hear. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You're a great officer dad. You always know what to do in a crisis."

"Steady on there, I've made mistakes, you know."

"But the end justified the means?"

He shrugged warily.

"Dad, I've found myself in a… situation. I can help but there's a risk I'm willing to take."

"What kind of risk?"

"Permanent."

He answered thoughtfully. "Does this have something to do with what happened in Italy?"

She nodded.

"Why does it have to be you?"

"It's not just me. There are others."

He knew he was being selfish but dammit, this was his only daughter! "Can't they help?"

"They're doing all they can. They're risking their lives because they feel it's their duty."

"Who…"

"It's not my secret dad."

"Do I know them?"

She smiled softly.

"Dad, I can't promise you that this will work but I have to do this. To protect and serve, right?"

His words were thrown back at him in a bitter way.

"When will this happen?"

"After Graduation."

He knew his words were lame. "So you'll be able to sit your exams? Well, you'd better pass them, no excuses now."

She laughed weakly.

"So, if this works and you're successful, what then?"

She shrugged. "Then I return to my normal existence."

"College?"

"Yes."

"What about your mother?"

"She doesn't need to know. I was thinking about visiting her this weekend."

"In case you…"

He shook her head. "Partly but I miss her too."

He nodded. "Well then, if you're sure I can't change your mind?" She shook her head. "Then there's nothing to be said."

XxX

Friday found Bella at SeaTac airport, waiting to board her flight to Jacksonville. Charlie had dropped her off and promised to be there Sunday night.

She spent the weekend absorbing as much sun as possible, listening to Renee talk about her latest hobby, Phil's prowess on the baseball field and how much fun it was to travel.

 _Bella admired Renee's ability to live in the moment. As a child she'd found it hard to take and had taken all the responsibility of ensuring the bills were paid, cooking their meals, cleaning. Then, she'd thought Renee irresponsible. That view proved false. She realised now that her mother was doing her best, coping as a single, divorced mother whilst still living her life._

Bella found herself tearing up when she was presented with a quilt made from all the t-shirts they'd acquired from the trips they'd taken over the years.

"It'll keep you warm wherever you are."

Bella hoped that she'd be able to make full use of it.

XxX

Monday saw her parking outside school, Angela and Jess waving hello. As she stepped out of the truck, she spied Edward approach.

"Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was good to see my mom again."

"You don't need to do this…"

"I've made up my mind."

The roar of a motorcycle interrupted the debate. Quil's eyes were focused on her as he moved closer.

"You're still human."

Edward laughed. "He thought your change had happened already."

Quil shot a look of pure hatred at the Vampire. "Stay out of my head bloodsucker."

"Quil, I told Sam it wouldn't happen before Graduation. I promised Charlie I'd sit my exams."

Quil disliked the feeling of idiocy. They had all been worried when they heard Bella had gone away and had taken turns to watch the house. Jared had been the one to inform him that she was back and he'd rode Jake's bike over here.

Now a part of him wished he hadn't bothered. Bella would never see how much he loved her. He was a fool.

"Oh, before I forget. Sam asked me to remind you of a couple of stipulations."

Edward frowned. "We're well aware."

"Are you sure?"

"What stipulations?" Bella's voice joined the mix.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about." Edward's dismissive tone irritated the others.

"None of you are allowed to set foot on our lands."

"Who was it?" The men ignored her.

"Tell your brother to stay the hell away…"

"Emmett explained he was after a rogue Vampire. You needn't think he would deliberately break the treaty…"

"Guys!" Both men looked at her. "Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Edward looked away.

Quil rolled his eyes. "There was a leech in your room, or so they claim. The big one chased him onto our lands and collided with Paul. He wasn't too pleased."

Bella snorted. "I'll bet."

"The leech had something from your room. We're not sure why."

Bella's head was reeling as she thought over the weekend's events. Quil saw her weariness.

"Let's get out of here."

He took her hand and led her over to the bike. Edward watched Quil place the helmet on her head and lift her onto the bike before joining her and riding off.

XxX

The Pack were waiting outside Sam's house when the bike pulled up. Paul watched as they all ran to Bella like little puppies instead of wolves.

Pathetic.

He looked up as Bella opened her mouth.

"I hear you had a run-in with Emmett?"

"Who?"

"The one built like a football player."

Paul snorted in response.

Embry wrapped an arm around her. "Glad you're here Bella. Maybe now Quil will stop his incessant inner monologue."

"'Maybe I should call Bella?'"

"'Why doesn't Bella call?'"

The boys were merciless in their teasing. Bella laughed briefly but kept her eye on Quil. He was blushing and doing his best not to show it. She sidled over to him and felt him pull her onto his lap.

The Pack followed suit and for about an hour, everything was alright. Until Jake and Serena arrived. Seeing her tense, Quil edged them both out of the chair and took her hand. "Come on, let's take a walk."

They made it a few yards before Quil heard Serena ask why Bella had been there…

XxX

They walked along the beach, both knowing they needed to talk but unwilling to break the easy silence.

He knew her well enough to know that there was nothing he could say that would convince her to change her mind.

In a way he respected her for that.

Still, neither one spoke and as daylight descended; he drove her back to the school, so she could drive home.

XxX

Finals had arrived and all students were in a haze of last-minute cramming, moaning over why they didn't start sooner and in some cases, allowing themselves to succumb to nerves.

Not Bella. She had done the work and was ready to take the tests. They were really only a stepping stone to a future she wasn't sure she would have.

Calm, was the state of mind she felt, along with a pinch of resignation.

The Cullens had planned a party. They had originally organised it for Bella, but her comment shut them down.

"A pre-bite party?" The slight was innocently delivered but the message was clear.

So they invited the rest of the year and voila, disabled her ability to refuse attendance.

"My dad's taking me for dinner, so I'll be late."

It would be her last meal as a human.

XxX

Word spread about the party and Quil decided they should throw their own bonfire. He planned to hijack Bella shortly after she arrived at the Cullens and felt sure she'd be happier.

The Pack were always ready for a bonfire and Emily and Kim were left to prepare the menu.

Quil had mentioned it to Charlie, who gave his consent, not that it was needed. However, he knew what the young man felt for his daughter and had proved himself as the right man for Bella.

XxX

The actual examinations were anti climatic. Bella wrote her answers with a detached frame of mind and listened to her friends moaning about brain freezes, punctuation errors and so on.

Everyone was excited about the party the Cullens were throwing. All except for Bella. On the day of the ceremony, Charlie was torn between being proud of his child and regretting all the wasted years and the danger that was to come.

He watched her stand on stage to collect her certificate and almost welled up at the cheers she received. Not only from her peers but her friends from the Rez.

Dinner was an emotional affair with Charlie insisting on forsaking his precious diner for a restaurant in Port Angeles. The kind with fancy table-cloths and silverware and small portions with hefty price tags. He waved off her protests.

"Let's enjoy this, okay."

She did not argue.

When the plates were clear, Charlie presented her with a small box, containing a silver charm bracelet. Attached were symbols of her life, a silver quill and paper, a raindrop to represent Forks. The sun, for Arizona.

"There's plenty of space for more."

XxX

Angela gave a sigh of relief when she spied the cruiser pulling up alongside the Cullen house. She had only been there half an hour and she was already feeling awkward. The Cullens had gone all out with food and a huge cake but the parents stood there, always watchful of their possessions. Mike had found a strange framed picture of caps that were similar to the ones they had worn today.

"It's a family heirloom." Came Edward's smooth reply.

Right. Whatever.

She pulled Bella into the house and they walked around, the Cullens all set to do their host duties.

Alice bounced over offering drinks and snacks. She was put off when Bella refused, stating a large lunch.

"Maybe later then."

XxX

It was an hour later that Quil arrived on his motorbike, along with Embry and Seth, ready to spring Bella.

They entered the house and almost laughed at the overzealous decorations and the none too subtle air of awkwardness between host and guest.

He heard Bella come round the corner.

"Quil, what are you doing here?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "Do you want to go to a real party?"

She nodded and he scooped her up over his shoulder, much to Edward's distaste.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"We're going to the Rez!"

There were murmurs of "Good idea" and Angela and Jess led the crowd out of the house.

Embry and Seth offered the girls lifts, leaving the boys to return to their cars and the Cullens with a steadily dwindling crowd.

XxX

The difference was evident from the moment Quil set foot in the house.

There was no need to be neither cautious nor discreet. No watchful eye as Bella downed the proffered beer and laughed as Quil filled his plate high with food.

She loved his ease and appetite for life.

Quil was not one for games and it seemed only natural that she should spend her last night as a human with him.

As the alcohol flowed and the night wore on, he never left her side and when tiredness overcame, he carried her back to his, offering to sleep on the floor.

At Bella's shake of the head he paused, wanting to make sure there would be no regrets. She kissed him them, pulling at his shirt, her fingers roaming over his chest.

Her lips were insistent and inviting and Quil had never been a saint. If this was his only chance with his dream girl, he'd take it and face the consequences on the morrow. He ran his fingers over every curve, every tilt of her body, committing them to memory.

He loved every noise of response and felt her hands studying his every crevice before her eyes fell on the muscle growing by her thigh.

Pinning her under him, he stroked her clit, stretching her so there would no pain. When she was ripe, he entered her slowly, laying there until she gave the sign she was ready for more. He wanted to draw out the pleasure, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her breathy moans spurred him on allowing them to reach climax almost in sync, before he pulled out, spooning himself about her, his hands possessive on her breast and crotch.

XxX

In the early hours of the morning, a feeling of dread washed over as he realised it was a new that. Bella's death day.

Soon, she'd wake and return to her house, where she'd load her truck and drive to the Cullens. There, she'd leave her belongings and Carlisle would drive her to Alaska, where the change would happen.

Maybe it wouldn't work and she'd be back and have to let everyone protect her. Maybe it would work and she'd be as cold as the Cullens.

Or maybe it wouldn't work and Carlisle would forget his humanitarian stand and kill her.

He gave himself one last look before leaning in close to whisper, "I can't watch you go."

XxX

She was quiet on the journey out of state and Carlisle made no attempt to converse.

Alice and Jasper were tailing them, something Bella hadn't expected. Still, she conceded, Jasper was supposed to be an expert on New-borns, so maybe his presence was necessary. As for Alice? She didn't know.

There had been some unusual looks exchanged that she didn't have the energy to interpret.

It was dark when they arrived and Carlisle led her to a spare bedroom.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded and he instructed her to sit on the bed. He approached steadily, a sensation of calm filling the air. That was why Jasper was here. He was lulling her into a vegetative state so she wouldn't feel any…

Carlisle's teeth were sharp as they into the soft flesh of her neck. She felt her blood dripping down her body as her mind washed away into welcome bliss…

Carlisle gathered the blood in several small test tubes, half of which were for the Quileutes to set the trail that would lead Victoria's army towards their waiting death.

The other half was for him to study. He was a man of science after all.

He laid Bella's body on the bed, after cleaning the drying blood.

Alice entered then, excited to finally style her most longed for possession.

XxX

The venom was left to spread through her veins in the familiar dance. Last time the ritual was more drawn out as it savoured all the human cells, taking pleasure in their corruption.

This time however, there was a sense of urgency. A deadline. Bella Swan had chosen this curse for some fascinating reasons.

Vengeance.

That was something the Venom understood. The need to settle the score and take what has been taken.

XxX

Less than a day later, Carlisle was disturbed by his daughter's shrill voice filling the house with her oft phrase of "It's time!"

Bella Swan was waking up!


	15. Marissa

**A/N: Still with me? I've been messing around with Vampire lore, so please know that what follows are my own alterations. There will be a few personality developments – as we all know the first days of the change, a New-born is at their strongest and untameable.**

 _Two years ago…_

 _Fresh from the phase, her nose heavy with the scent of blood, the young brunette fled the throne room, running through the dark corridors and opened the heavy door that would let in the light._

 _She let the door close, blinded by the heat, scents and sensation of newness. Of being less than human._

 _She ran from the confusion, only stopping when she was far from the town and in a sedate part of the country._

 _She lowered herself into the river, allowing the blood to wash away until she felt clean once more._

 _Only then did she feel strong enough to return to the town._

 _By then it was dark and the night festivities were inviting._

 _She watched the townspeople and the tourists indulge in the bountiful food and alcohol and envied them their peace of minds._

 _The hour grew late and she was planning on going back to the river when a flurry of cloth sped through the crowd and onto a side street._

 _She caught the smell of fresh blood and followed the creature, spying the outline of one of_ _them_ _._

 _The Vampires!_

 _It was their fault she was like this!_

 _She smelled the fear, felt the disgust and embraced the anger as she grabbed hold of the creature, allowing its victim to go free and took great pleasure in tearing it apart._

 _Minutes trickled by and to her horror, the pieces slowly began to reattach themselves. She could see the ugly smirk grow on its face and felt desperate to smash it anew._

 _It was the smoulder of a lantern that gave her the idea. Back when she was human, everyone told her that fire killed._

 _Fire was dangerous._

 _Would the same to apply to this monster?_

 _She appropriated the lantern and tentatively brought it closer to the corpse._

 _She blew lightly to encourage the flame to complete its dance of death, aided by the subtle breeze, it took hold and soon the creature met its permanent fate._

 _XxX_

The light was strong on her face as she stirred and knew instantly, she wasn't alone.

Carlisle stood at the foot of the bed, a smile on his face.

"We did not expect you this quickly."

She shook of his inquisitive stares, feeling a starchy material embracing her torso.

"Alice picked it out. She knew it would suit you."

She looked him square in the eye. "Where's my stuff?"

The smile faded slightly. "It's downstairs."

"I need my stuff."

The door opened and Alice was there, her eyes shining inquisitively. "Everyone's waiting to see you!"

"I want my stuff."

No-one moved.

She took the ridiculous fabric in both hands and tore it, much to Alice's horror.

"I will only say this once Alice Cullen. I am not or never will be your Barbie doll. Now get my stuff!"

XxX

They were all gathered in the front room when Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed for cosiness, not style. Alice had sought comfort from Jasper, who held her loosely in his arms.

"Bella, allow me to introduce our family. Eleazer and his wife Carmen. And the sisters, Irina, Kate, Tanya and of course…"

She recognised the figure with dreadlocks and gave a hiss. In a split second, Laurent was off his feet, with his neck in a tight hold.

"Laurent."

The one called Irina attempted to pounce on Bella but was blocked by Edward.

"Bella, let him down…"

Her eyes were angry and accusing when they looked back at Carlisle. "You allow this piece of filth to exist? He worked for James! He was one of them!"

Eleazer spoke calmly. "Bella? Laurent is sorry for his part and has spent the last year atoning for his crimes."

"What, shacked up with you? Please."

"Look at his eyes. They are no longer red. He's one of us!"

She acknowledged the colour change with a sniff.

"How do you know he hasn't been in communication with Victoria? While you all play humans, he's helping to create an army of New-borns?"

Laurent's voice was rasping. "I have not spoken to Victoria in months." Bella turned to face him. "She asked me to visit your town and find out if you were still under the Cullen's protection. I refused. I have tired of her games and will have no part in her revenge."

He sounded sincere enough. But for good measure, she gave a smile and casually threw him through the window.

"Bella no!"

She was able to get away while the others went to fetch Laurent and clear up the space and continued running long into the night…

XxX

He had a _feeling_ she'd be here, that's all there was to it.

He entered through the front whilst his wife covered the back, blocking all hope of escape.

He spied her first at the bar, looking bored as hell whilst some drunkard slobbered over her.

He sidled to her side and stared at her.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice was cold and resigned.

"Not me, but maybe your friend."

Her right brow raised in confusion. He indicated the drunkard who was currently draped over his wife's perfect form.

"Charlotte doesn't usually bother with alcoholics. Their blood is over-marinated. But she'll make an exception, unless you leave quietly and come with us."

"Who they hell do you think you are?"

"Let's just say we're friends with Jasper Hale."

Charlotte almost gagged at the aroma, but duly pressed the edge of her tooth on the human's neck.

Bella gave a shrill laugh but scraped the barstool against the floor and walked alongside the man.

"That's my girl."

XxX

She waited until they pulled up alongside a remote ranch and led her indoors, before speaking.

"Did they tell you to keep me here?"

"If by 'they' you mean the Cullens? No. I have certain," he paused for dramatic effect, "premonitions, that keep me on my toes."

"Like Alice's visions?"

Charlotte snorted dismissively. "Pay no mind to her. She sees only what she wants to see." She cocked her head. "I take it you're not a friend of hers?"

"As if."

"Then why make the change?"

"There's a red-head who's long overdue for a barbeque." It was only then she noted Charlotte was also a red –head. "Whether or not there's room for more is another question."

Peter stood before her, his eyes blazing. "Careful Bella. You don't want to wind up six feet under before the end of the night, do you?"

She shrugged out of his hold. "Who says I was talking about her?"

He stilled, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Rose and Emmett should be here soon. Jasper thought you would be more receptive to their presence."

XxX

Emmet's booming voice filled the house. "You really know how to make friends."

Charlotte was intrigued. "What did she do?"

"Threw Laurent out the window."

Bella didn't join in their amusement.

"He asked for it."

Rose filled them in on Bella's first day and Peter felt a measure of pride.

"So what now, have you been sent to drag me back and apologise?"

Her words ended the joviality.

Rose's voice spared no bitterness. "We're not dragging you anywhere. You wanted this, remember? We've got a meeting with the Wolves tomorrow morning. If we leave now, we'll be on time."

"You'll need to hunt before you go."

Peter had been impressed by Bella's strength and defiance but knew more than anyone, the hunger a new-born felt. He'd been one of Jasper Whitlock's first recruits and whilst he'd honed his skills and preference for human blood, it did not overpower him.

"You won't be ready to fight otherwise."

They all left the house, splitting up to stalk their prey. Emmett and Rose remained the closest, ready to pursue if Bella decided to bolt.

They stuck to the wilderness, seeking feral predators as their choice of delicacy. Bella watched them needlessly kill and gorge and felt sickened. She balked at the scent of blood, her body heaving. If she had been human, she would have vomited but her body was frozen in time and it was all her fault.

"No."

Her refusals confounded them but they had run out of time and were soon en-route to Forks.

XxX

The day that Bella left Forks, Charlie Swan went to stay with Billy Black. He couldn't face staying in the house and had taken a few days off work. Given his impeccable record, it was easily managed and the two friends spent the day going over their youth and how the hell they got to their current predicament.

"How do you do it Billy? How do you say good-bye to your boy, never knowing if he'll come back alive?"

Billy's eyes were watering. "What else can I do?"

XxX

The men heard Jake and Serena return and it didn't sound good.

"I still don't see why _he_ has to stay here?"

"He's my father's oldest friend."

"And the father of your ex." She added bitterly.

Jake's voice was firm, for once. "He needs my father's support."

Billy felt the usual frustration enter his veins at the sound of Jacob's imprint. She was a lazy good-for-nothing creature who took Jake for granted. She used his bond and antagonised him, weakening his attachment to his Pack. Jake was right in saying that Charlie had come here for support. The man knew something was going on but also knew when to keep a tight lip.

He wheeled himself out to the porch and stopped himself across from the girl.

"Young lady," he sneered. "Please remember that this is my house and if you want to insult my friends, you can pack your things and move out."

She stared, open mouthed. "You can't say that to me! I'm Jake's imprint."

"And I'm Jacob's father. The decision is yours."

Jake chose not to say a word.

XxX

Rose, Emmett and Bella were the last ones to arrive for that morning's training.

The Pack were surprised by how human she still looked. Quil couldn't keep his eyes of her. Despite the change, she was still the girl he loved.

Carlisle and Sam were going over the plans for the day itself. Sam had received the vial containing Bella's blood and was keeping it safe. He pointed out places on a map.

"We need to drive the New-borns here;" he stabbed the page with his finger, "that way they'll be cut off and we'll be ready for them."

"No doubt Bella's blood will drive them nuts."

Bella heard one of the wolves snort and Edward sighed. "He says he hopes it won't affect you, Bella."

She turned to him annoyed. "Was that really necessary? Who is it anyway?"

"Paul."

"Paul's entitled to his own opinion. Just so you know, the smell of blood makes me gag and if I weren't dead, I would have puked my guts out." She turned to Edward. "Paul's views do not add any weight to this discussion. You were just showing off."

The Pack gave a collective snigger.

"Are we done talking now? If I'd known this would take so long I would have stayed away."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I need to know how to use my strength don't I?"

"Bella, that's not necessary…"

Edward found himself flying through the air and when he was standing, he spied Emmett and Jasper holding Bella back.

"Are you serious? Do you really think I've done all this to stand aside? Victoria is mine. I'm going to rip her head off so she can watch her body burn, before I toss her head on the fire."

She felt a wave of serenity try to cloak her but she shook it off and soon Jasper was flying through the air.

"You try that shit once more and Alice will be calling you Jasmine, do you hear?"

They decided that Emmett would be the best one to start with as he was the newest Vampire ahead of her.

They were well matched, both using brute strength.

But Bella had an edge that the Cullens continued to underestimate.

Rose came next, a mix of emotions. She was still bitter about Bella's decision but felt a weird sense of kinship. They had both been turned out of necessity and were both ambivalent about the influence of blood.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Rose shook off her distraction and focused on the fight.

"I'd have thought you'd be better at this, seeing how long you've been a Vampire."

She didn't realise Bella was deliberately goading her. Questioning her role in the Cullen dynamic. They already had a mind-reader, seer, and empath. Even Emmett had his strength and Carlisle his wisdom. Beside Esme, there really was little she could bring to the family. Except for her Beauty and Vampires drew their prey in anyway so what good did beauty do?

She'd often been plagued by these feelings and it rankled that Bella Swan should be able to dive so deep and hurt so easily.

"Come on Rosalie…" she sang in taunt.

Rose wanted to shut out the voice and tackled her to the ground. Bella was knocked down and felt Rose's hands in her hair before her body left the ground and she herself was crashing far and fast into the trees…

They all watched until silence reigned before Bella's voice, pitched ecstatically, "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

XxX

Several trees had been knocked over, giving Bella an idea. She asked Sam, who ran a small construction company, to borrow some of his tools.

"Do you know about construction?"

"I'll learn. Please Sam?"

He agreed to take the trees to a lumber yard and leave the planks of wood at the treaty line.

"What do you want them for anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need somewhere to stay."

"What about Charlie's?"

"Discretion Sam."

"So building a cabin is discrete?"

"Who says I'm building a cabin?"

"You can come and stay with us Bella; we have a room ready…"

She graciously turned to face Esme, who really was too naïve for words. "I doubt Jasper and Edward will want me there."

Esme opened her mouth to argue but Bella spoke over her. "Besides, I always wanted a treehouse."

XxX

She collected her things and spent the remainder of the day watching DIY videos, her supernatural brain absorbing everything. Then she sought out her finances and began making plans.

She had never touched the majority of the money from the books she published, keeping it as a college fund. She had earned a place at College but hadn't confirmed as yet.

When night fell, she constructed a basic cabin, set high in the woods and wrapped around the largest tree she could find. The she added a rope ladder for the pure fun of it, knowing that there was also a set of stairs secreted around the base of the tree.

XxX

Her first visitor arrived the next morning.

"Nice work Swan, you'll be putting Sam out of business."

"No chance."

Bella had left the tools outside the treaty line before feeling the urge to feed. She'd driven to the next town and found herself outside the butchers. The raw meat called to her and she bought the lot, waiting until she reached the treehouse before gorging the lot.

She wondered how the animal blood had turned her stomach and not this. Perhaps because the first was fresh and the latter was cold and congealing?

XXx

The next few days were spent between training, making adjustments to the house and writing.

The hours were easy to kill when you never slept and her efforts were profitable.

One day, she drove to visit her publisher, leaving them with a stash of manuscripts.

Meanwhile, everyone was on edge, waiting for the attack. Bella's business frustrated the Cullens as they wondered repeatedly why she wouldn't spend time with them.

Any plans Alice had to surprise Bella were thwarted and when she went out of town, she was hurt no to be invited.

"We're meant to stick together!"

"And we will, when the battle starts."

"Where are you now?"

She did not give an answer.


	16. Legacies

**A/N: My heart goes out to those that lost their lives in the recent Las Vegas shootings. Please know, I had already planned to use Las Vegas for a backdrop for this next chapter.**

 **I know nothing about casinos and so please take the events as pure writer's fluff. A little bit of profanity and a lot of scheming! You've been warned…**

Leah was surprised to receive a text from Bella. She had been keeping her own company lately, but they arranged to meet at the treaty line.

She was the first to arrive and heard the rev of Bella's motorbike. She watched Bella dismount and took the opportunity to take a good look at her.

Her eyes were vacant and still. She had maintained her waif-like frame and her pale skin. Compared to the Cullens, she looked anaemic.

"I'm going away for a few days, Leah. I need you to look after my house. Make sure Paul doesn't burn it down."

"Where are you going?"

Bella's smile was small. "That would be telling." A thought crossed her mind. "I've got some business to take care of. It could be very profitable. If all goes well, I might need someone to help out. Would you be interested?"

XxX

 _Marissa had made it her mission to keep the streets of Volterra free from Vampires. She had recruited someone who was good with computers to hack the tourist websites, stating that the castle was closed due to renovations._

 _It would do for now but she knew it was only short-term. The cut to their food supplies would soon drive them to more desperate measures. Something she hoped to avoid._

 _Before her time as a Vampire ended, she had begun work on financing a 'deep clean' mission. The hacker had expected to make the information drop on the very night the venom in her body had all but dried up and left her basking in the mid-day sun…_

 _XxX_

The phone flashed a message from an unlisted number.

He was used to that.

It wasn't every message that asked him to venture out of his little hole and jump on a plane though…

XxX

Tory Wood's day had gone from bad to worse. Starting with a series of final demands, a son in hospital and an overwhelming debt to shoulder from an elderly relative's care-home.

Not to mention a lousy husband who had run off with her best friend and life savings.

Bastard.

XxX

He'd received word that his clients had recommended his services to a friend of theirs.

The though brought dread to his stomach.

True they were a very lucrative living but they certainly terrified him and what's more, they knew it.

So it was with trepidation that he braced himself for the meeting with Bella Swan.

She had the same stiff poise, but lacked the overt predator nature. Perhaps that made her even more dangerous?

"Miss Swan, how can I help?"

"I need a few passports, Mr Jenks. That would be enough for the time being." She handed over a folder. "The details are all here. I will also need you to run a few errands. Nothing too taxing, I promise. I'll be in touch."

XxX

Tory gave a sigh of relief as she stepped through the door after another hellish day.

Her hand reached for the wine bottle in the fridge and she was about to get a glass when there was a knock at the door, shattering her peace.

Jenks eyed the woman before him and knew she would be perfect.

The brief was simple. Find someone desperate. They'll be willing to do practically anything. The hacker had chosen well.

"Mrs Woods? My name is Jenks. May I come in?"

Whether it was his muscular frame, aura of authority or his smooth voice, Tory couldn't tell. She led him to the kitchen and urged him to sit.

"My client has need of a base here for the next few days. She has heard of your predicament and thinks we can come to a suitable arrangement."

Her confusion was evident. "My house?"

"She's willing to rent it off you."

"But what about me?"

"You can stay here, of course, it is your home. But there will be a few people coming and going."

"Now wait a minute…"

"You will get you first payment with the arrival of the first guest."

"No."

"No?" He stood to go. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. I know how frustrating it can be to have the wolf at the door."

"Wait!"

He turned slowly. "Yes?"

"Why do you say that?"

"My client is very thorough and likes to know that the people she helps are willing to accept her assistance." He sighed. "You've had a bad few weeks, what with your boy in hospital, bills filling your home and…"

"Stop! How do you know all this?"

"It's what I'm paid for."

She sighed. "How much are we talking here?"

"Enough to cover your debts and give your son the treatment he deserves."

"How do I know you're not spinning me yarns?"

He removed the contract from his file and gave her several moments to glance over it.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

"Access to your home for the next few days. Someone to open the door and let our guests in. Simple really."

"And your client? They're really going to pay up all that money?"

"Of course. Providing that no-one will know of our arrangements."

"What about my son? He's inquisitive and old enough to know that money doesn't grow on trees."

He gave a casual shrug. "My client is discrete and has made all the arrangements. All they need is your promise."

Tory reached for the pen.

XxX

The hacker arrived an hour later and set up his equipment in one of the upstairs rooms.

"Can I get you anything?" Tory felt obliged to ask.

"No thank-you ma'am."

The phone rang. It was the hospital. Her boy had been transferred to a private ward for the remainder of his recovery.

She saw Jenks head to the door.

"We'll be in touch."

XxX

 _She'd had enough of restrictions and limitations and made her way to the most lavish city she could think of._

 _The glittering lights and flashing signs enthralled her as she fell victim to the lure of Gambling. However, her superior strength and enhanced senses meant she was not made bankrupt, so the night was well spent._

 _The grand finale was winning the jackpot and watching everyone fawn over her, desperate for a share in the riches._

 _The CCTV cameras were focused on her and she gave a dashing smile._

 _"Showtime!"_

 _XxX_

It was all over the news. Some unknown young woman had struck gold at the casino and would be receiving a life-changing amount of money.

The only problem was that no-one could remember what she looked like and when they checked the CCTV footage, it revealed images of a cartoon throne room, where three pale figures sat on a pile of money, laughing their heads off.

Literally.

The feed seemed to be coming from a European address, though how that be, no-one could guess.

So they were forced to with-hold the money, until Miss Aiyanna Rivers arrived.

XxX

It was early morning when the text flashed on Leah's phone.

'Still interested in earning?'

Leah's response was equally simplistic. The reply came with instructions to pack a bag, passport and to be at the treaty line in an hour.

Leah penned a note to her mother stating that she was meeting Bella in Seattle, before leaving the house and hurrying to the pick-up point.

She was so focused on what lay ahead that she didn't notice she was being followed.

The car was already there when she arrived. They were about to move off when the doors opened and Jared and Paul pushed in. They had finished patrol when they spied Leah and decided to follow. The car intercom system crackled as the driver's voice filled the car.

"I've informed Miss Swan of the unexpected additions. She asks that you read the contract situated in the passenger door."

Leah scrambled for the paperwork and felt the boys read over her shoulder.

 _'I, Bella Swan, task Leah Clearwater with the following instructions:_

 _1._ _Visit Mrs Tory Adams._

 _2._ _Receive necessary work attire._

 _3._ _Accept a cheque in lieu of Aiyanna Rivers._

 _4._ _Trust that Bella Swan knows what she is doing._

 _If Leah Clearwater decides she cannot agree to the above instructions, she must promise that this drive never happened. She will be returned to home and must not speak of this again._

 _If Leah Clearwater agrees to comply, then her fee will be 25%. The sum of money is non-negotiable.'_

The intercom crackled once more. "Am I to continue our current route or make a U-turn?"

"Leah, you can't do this."

"What if it's a trap?"

Leah shook her head. "I trust her. You can go home though."

The boys refused and Leah knew the decision had been made the second she'd set foot in the car.

"Drive on please."

"Very good, Miss."

Paul couldn't resist claiming the last word. "If all this blows up in our faces, it's on you!"

XxX

Jenks was waiting for them at the airport. He led them to the arrivals desk presenting Leah's passport along with two new ones.

"Where did you get those?"

He didn't answer as he ushered them passed the departure lounge to a private room. From there, they were escorted directly to a chartered airplane, where the staff asked them to take a seat.

They were offered refreshments, which satisfied their endless hunger. Jenks maintained hold of their passports and opened his briefcase while the safety instructions were given out.

All too soon they were in the air, unsure of their destination. Any queries made to Jenks were ignored and the staff was also reticent.

It was only when they were making preparations for landing that they learned where they were.

"Welcome to Las Vegas."

XxX

It was an anxious Tory Woods that opened the door to the three Native Americans. Jenks gave a reassuring nod before he led them upstairs and she was distracted by the phone ringing.

It was the police, informing her that they had located her husband and that he was offering to pay-back the stolen savings. Tory didn't want to think about what he had been put through to agree to such a thing.

The second call had been from a local loan shark. She'd turned to him in her hour of need and he'd seduced her with low interest rates, only for such promises to disappear when she was unable to meet her first re-payment, resulting in her son being jumped and badly beaten. Hence the growing hospital bills.

The call was to say he'd received her payment and that she wouldn't be hearing from him again.

It was only after she heard footsteps on the stairs and the door close behind the three visitors that she could finally fall into a deep sleep as her money worries were ebbing away.

Of course, there was still one guest still in residence but she found she didn't care.

XxX

There were outfits waiting for the three of them. The boys had dark suits and headsets, along with a gun a piece.

Leah's outfit was more glamourous and wholly feminine. There were also strict instructions that she needed to look as though she had come from _money_.

Bella had supplied the necessary make-up and her reward was a wolf-whistle from Jared and Paul.

A light knock on the door indicated it was time to leave and they exited the house to find a stretch limo waiting for them. The boys were to ride in the front with Leah and Jenks in the back.

She settled into the coo leather seats and listened to Jenks.

"Miss Swan will meet you at the hotel. She has made reservations for you. She has also asked that I warn you that they'll be paparazzi waiting." He paused. "Can you handle that?"

"Why?"

"Miss Swan will explain everything. She told me to tell you to, er, suck it up and deal. The same message has been given to our two interlopers."

"Do they know?"

He shook his head. "All they know is that they need to get you into the hotel without too much disruption."

It took a few seconds for Leah to realise that the car had stopped and a crowd was growing outside.

"Are you ready, Miss Rivers?"

XxX

The door opened and she spied Paul and Jared looking every inch the hired bodyguards/ hitmen. She stood in between them as they led her through the crowd, their eyes protected from the flash by powerful sunglasses.

"Miss Rivers, how do you feel about your windfall?"

"Miss Rivers, what do you intend to do with the money?"

"Miss Rivers, how do you think your identity was stolen?"

The last question stalled her but the boys had her back, pulling her through the ornate glass doors, where they were led to a private elevator, up to the penthouse suite.

It was there Bella stood waiting for them.

That is, it looked like Bella – at least after a trip to the salon and the tanning booth…

They waited until they were safely ensconced in the suite before letting rip their frustration.

"What the hell is going on?"

Bella gave a smile. "I see your protective instincts have come in handy."

"Bella…"

"I prefer Marissa Fields. At least for the next few days. I work for your father. I have watched you grow from a precocious brat to a well-educated young socialite. As you are your father's only heir, he naturally hired two bodyguards to escort you. As for me, I'm here to resolve an embarrassment." She motioned for them to sit down. "Four days ago, a woman took great liberties in ransacking a chain of Las Vegas' most prominent casinos, before arriving here and winning the Jackpot. Sadly she left before the hotel manager could present her with the cheque. The woman's name was located on a charge account. She'd ordered numerous items to be delivered to this very room before disappearing along with the CCTV footage. The only clue was the name, Aiyanna Rivers. Since then, I've been negotiating with the Manager. He has proved himself unwilling to hand over the money. Your arrival should persuade him to do the right thing."

A thought crossed Leah's mind. "The paparazzi?"

"Yes. They've promised me a sneak-peak of tomorrow's headlines. The last thing the CEO needs is a lawsuit for enabling someone to profit from identity theft. Nor can he be seen unwilling to remedy matters. He's heard all about your father's reach. Harold Rivers is to all intents and purposes, a very powerful man who could strip him of all his businesses, if he chose to."

"Bella, I'm not sure…"

"Look, you'll never convince them if you start doubting me now." She sighed. "You should rest. Order room service. The hotel has agreed to cover your expenses as a token of goodwill. It will do for now."

It was only later that Leah was able to appreciate Bella using her father's name as incentive for her compliance. She also had the idle thought that Tory Woods reminded them of someone she knew. The thought was shared by the boys, though neither of them could figure why…

XxX

It was mid-afternoon and Leah, Paul and Jared had ordered room service.

When it arrived, the hotel Manager appeared to talk to Bella – no Marissa.

"Miss Fields? I'm Mr Clarke. I was hoping to have a word?"

They watched _Marissa_ motion a seat. He took the one nearest Paul, without a murmur.

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for this situation."

"Have you managed to apprehend the culprit?" Paul smiled at the sight of the young girl showing up her opponent.

He looked uncomfortable. "No, it would appear they have returned to Europe. My main concern is our current predicament."

"Surely the simple option would be to give Miss Rivers the money? After all, it was her identity that was miss-used."

"Whilst that is unfortunate…"

She laughed and moved over to the table, collecting a brown file. She handed it over to him. "No, this is unfortunate."

 _This_ was a collection of the promised mock-ups for the next day's newspapers, both local and international. They featured articles from Aiyanna Rivers of the Rivers Consortium, detailing her distress at having her identity violated and then being punished for it. There were also accounts smearing business practices and complaints about management's bullying tactics.

"This is ridiculous!"

Her eyes flared. "I agree. So if you want all this to go away, you'll give Miss Aiyanna her money and make sure she has no reason to complain while she remains in Las Vegas."

XxX

An hour later, Aiyanna was decked in a designer dress, her make-up flawless and her hair perfect, to receive a cheque with more zeroes than she could ever imagine seeing again. Paul and Jared stood close enough to make their presence known. After the ceremony, they were invited to enjoy the casino.

Marissa had warned them the hotel would wish to win their money back. She advised that Aiyanna take full advantage of the silver service. They made full use of the on-site spa, shopping centre and restaurant before returning to the casino.

Marissa had told them which machines were rigged for their use and they spent a couple of hours enjoying the free cash.

On return to their suite, Marissa commandeered the cheque and said it would be a week before they received it.

"Tomorrow, I've booked a helicopter tour over the city and then you've got a private tour of a chocolate factory." She gave a pause. "After that you can either go back to La Push, or you can stay and participate in a game of poker."

"I've never played poker properly before."

"That doesn't matter. The hotel is determined to get their money back and so have set up this game to ensure you lose."

"How do you know?"

"Walls have ears."

"So why go along with it? Surely we've got enough money?"

Bella ignored Paul and turned to Leah. "What do you want to do?"

"I presume you've made arrangements for the game to go our way?"

Bella smiled.

"Then let's do it."

XxX

The hotel staff had ensured the room was ready for the poker game. They'd hired some of the best players to go against Aiyanna Rivers.

However, what they didn't know was that a certain hacker in Bella's employ had managed to install cameras that would reveal the opponent's cards.

The game began with Aiyanna playing a poor hand. A deliberate tactic to throw the others off their game to boost their confidence and increase a feeling of victory.

It was unclear when they realised their next hands weren't as good as before. They had gone to great lengths to ensure they had the winning cards, a move Bella had expected. She had subsequently replaced them with her own cards.

Paul and Jared were on edge as the stakes increased. Leah's winnings were steadily increasing, much to her opponents' horror. Paul tried to catch Bella's eyes to indicate quitting time but she refused to look his way.

It was midnight when Leah was announced the winner and an argument eschewed, accusing her of cheating.

 _Aiyanna_ didn't have a chance to argue.

"How dare you? Miss Rivers is a guest at your establishment only because your team were too stupid to apprehend the criminal who took advantage of your hospitality! Now, you accuse her of cheating! I hope your lawyers are lawsuit for defamation of character! Miss Rivers, I'm sorry but we'll have to cut short your vacation."

She nodded to Paul and he escorted her out of the room. Jenks was there. He led them through a series of corridors, out the staff entrance. A car was waiting for them.

"Discretion is necessary."

They embraced the speed limit as they drove to the airport.

"Wait, where's Bella?"

"Miss Swan has some loose ends to deal with. She will see you in a few days."

They were sped through the security checks and led to the plane. There was no excitement this time, only worry that they had gone too far.

XxX

The following day, Tory was visited by Jenks once more. The hacker had cleared out and had been paid off by Bella.

"My client wishes to thank-you for your hospitality. Your son's medical bills will be paid in full and you will also receive the sufficient funds to ensure that your mortgage is paid off."

"But all I did was open the door and…"

"Kindly remember that, should anyone ask. I doubt they will. Good day Mrs Woods."

XxX

There was a hive of activity in the area of Bella's tree-house.

Someone had bought the land and erected a high fence, covering the space with heavy tarpaulin. A building firm had been instructed to dig out the land and lay the foundations for a three storey _concrete_ home.

The bottom floor was to be located underground and would be made into a self-contained flat. The rest of the house would have an open plan kitchen diner and lounge along with a separate study, gym room and bathroom. The upstairs would have four bedrooms, craft room and two en-suites.

Sam was affronted that he hadn't been enlisted into a project so close to his land but he later received a message from Bella that quelled his frustration.

"I couldn't have you falling asleep during the battle."

He had to contend himself with watching the framework for the concrete walls and ceilings being constructed.

The men worked tirelessly to get the electrics and plumbing installed before the building was insulated, plastered and then kitted out with furniture that arrived anonymously in vans.

All through this, there was still no sign of Bella.


	17. Strategy

**A/N: Aaaand it's here! The great battle of the supernatural with gore and revenge our main characters. Thanks to everyone who is still with me!**

Bella returned on the eve of the battle. Alice had called to let them know she had seen the New-borns reach La Push by dawn.

Sam had dispersed the vials of Bella's blood throughout the woods, on a path that would bring them to a meadow.

The Pack would be hidden, ready to pounce, with several of their numbers mingled to herd the creatures to their death.

Bella was to be the bait and would sit alone. Looking 'vulnerable' as she'd dubbed it.

XxX

Leah wasn't the only one to notice that Bella did not look well, if Vampires were allowed to look ill.

Her eyes were dead and looked too large for her face. Her inability to feed on fresh blood was fighting against her, the venom in her veins attacking the outer layers of her body, making her appear more human than Vampire.

XxX

Sam had placed Leah, Seth and Embry as go-betweens, with Jake, Paul, Jared and himself as prime fighters.

Brady and Collin were stationed nearest to Bella.

The 'army' itself was a mismatch of young adults and people in their early twenties of varying abilities and skills.

They had not been fed much, so as to increase their appetite for bloodshed. Victoria had plans for Bella Swan. She would make her beg for death as she watched her mate and his coven die.

It would be the same fate for anyone who stood in her way.

So focused on vengeance, she did not twig how easy the hunt for the girl had been. Nor did she question the smoothness of their trek through the woods.

Had her protectors deserted her?

All the better for her, she thought. There was nothing so devastating as abandonment. Victoria had felt it ever since James had been destroyed. _She had been in love with him from the beginning. He was so different from the other fools she knew._

 _There was a wildness she'd long to tame. Possess._

 _She hadn't been afraid when he killed in-front of her, bringing her into his world before making her his, permanently…_

The Pack heard the soft tread of their prey grow closer to Bella, their paws making no noise on the soft grass.

With a weather eye out for Victoria, they waited, giving the army the last possible moment to realise their position before they attacked…

It was carnage.

The ones that had been Vampires the longest turned at the last moment and let loose their frustration.

The newest ones watched, captive, as their comrades were torn to shreds and burned alive.

The fires scorched the earth, making it difficult for the wolves to see, ensuring they depended on the Cullens.

Jasper led his coven into the midst, decapitating his kind swiftly and mercilessly. It had been many decades since he had been able to shake the mantle of restraint. Rosalie proved her worth, allowing her self-hatred to fuel her attacks, showing everyone that she was not only beautiful but deadly.

Even Esme gave it her all, protecting her husband when one of the new-borns leaped onto his back and wrapped their hands around his head.

Seconds later, the flames consumed them.

Bella saw it all, her eyes on the look-out for Victoria. She had let her minions go first, testing the waters, before launching her counter-attack. As a strategy it was brilliant, not that Bella would ever admit it.

The smoke cleared in the wind and there she was; the demon red-head.

Her curls danced in the wind and her face bore no vulnerability.

"Where are your protectors now?"

"I don't need protecting."

Victoria gave a shrill laugh. "So brave, but for how long?"

"James was a talker too…"

The hand collided with her face as she fell back, paying homage to the charade.

Paul looked up at that moment and saw the red head crouch aside her.

"You dare speak his name?"

Victoria dragged her off the ground by her hair. "You're nothing but a pathetic human…"

Bella was tired of the game and wrapped her hand around Victoria's throat, breaking her off, mid speech.

"I've had enough of your kind telling me I'm worthless." Her grip tightened. "I'm not pathetic. I'm not worthless. I have friends and family, people who love me. You're that one that has nothing. You're the one that's worthless!"

Victoria's mouth dropped as her head was severed from her body, forcing her to drop her hold on Bella, before watching her opponent kick her body into the flame.

The stench filled her nostrils as she saw the wreckage of her army. The new-borns were slayed and the Cullens were victorious.

She felt the flames consume her face and singe her hair as she was dropped directly into the pit, Bella's defiant eyes her last memory…

Once the fire was out, the Pack cleared the land of its destruction.

The Cullens shared tentative looks with each other, not knowing what to do about Bella.

There was no reason for her to be on Quileute land now. The battle had been fought and won.

Leah phased and made her way over to Bella.

"What happens now?"

Bella's mouth opened as though to speak before the world about her went hazy.

She collapsed to the ground, Leah's cry bringing the Pack over to find her shaking form. They pulled Leah away as they watched a shiny substance pour from Bella's body.

"The venom. We have to burn it."

"No!"

Sam's voice was firm. "I won't have it contaminate our lands."

Sam ordered Jared and Paul to restrain Leah as he pulled the lighter from his pocket.

Leah wrestled against her captors. "No, you'll kill her!"

"She's already dead. I promised her."

 _Last night, Bella had arranged a meeting with the Alpha. She eyes were dull and resigned to her fate as she set her appeal._

 _"I expect you to do your duty. Despite my deficiencies, I am still your natural enemy and my presence will bring harm to you and yours."_

 _"I won't do it."_

 _"Then tell Jake I insulted his imprint. He'll tear me to shreds in seconds and your hands will be clean." She paused. "There are others who'll do it if you can't. Whatever happens tomorrow, you can be sure of that."_

Rose's voice broke through the flames. "She doesn't want to be a monster. This is the only way."

Edward was likewise restrained by Emmett and Jasper, although his voice wasn't.

"Animals! Murderers! You dare ignite the flame!"

Sam lowered the lighter and watched it ignite the Venom. The fire outlined Bella's body, creating a protective frame as it drew the venom before obliterating it permanently, leaving a barely conscious girl in its wake…


	18. Bequests

**A/N: A bit of a tear-jerker here and some of my beloved angst along with some loose ends tied up. I will also be using the surname 'Sutherland' for our villain.**

It was two days since the New-born battle and both the Pack and the Council were assembled in the Hall. Jenks had arrived barely five minutes ago and was now clearing his throat to gain their attention.

"I have here the last will and testament of Ms Victoria Sutherland." He allowed the growls to cease before continuing.

"She writes, 'We did not know each other long, but I believe our _acquaintance_ deserves recompense.

To the residents of the Quileute population of La Push, Forks, Washington, I leave the sum of $500,000 to be held in trust by William Black, Tribal Chief and Ms Leah Clearwater, Alpha Female.'" All eyes turned to Leah and Billy.

"'The money is to be used solely for the benefit of the Quileute Nationals and not for individual use.

To the La Push Wolf Pack, I leave the sum of $1,000,000 to be shared equally in trust by one, Ms Leah Clearwater, Alpha Female. I know the money will not make up for the terrible wrongs I did you, but they will enable you to live the life you deserve.

Finally, to Mr Jared Cameron and Mr Paul Lahote, I leave each the sum of $1.500, 000 for your assistance and support of my descendant, Mrs Tory Woods.'"

Paul, Leah and Jared had finally realised why the woman's face was so familiar. Her worn-out face and pale red hair were similar to Victoria!

"She was christened as Victoria, a family name, but felt it too old-fashioned to use daily. When she married, she legally changed her name to Tory." Jenks provided the explanation.

"How is she?" Leah asked.

"Mrs Woods and her son are well. She did mention that her windfall caused her husband to come sniffing around, hoping for a reunion. She told him that she'd lose the house and the money if she took him back. He packed his bags the same day."

The boys were surprised she'd had it in her to lie.

"I've been commissioned to act as her legal representative in her up and coming divorce battle. She believes my expertise to be worth my price-tag. It'll be a change, working for a more, _humane_ client." He cleared his throat. "If I may? 'Finally, to Ms Leah Clearwater, I leave the sum of $3,000,000 to be used as you see fit, with my gratitude for your assistance and support in Las Vegas. I know you will use it well.'"

The room was silent as they took in the news of the bequests. The timing was poor as most felt they could not celebrate. Not with Bella still unconscious.

She had left instructions that on the slim chance she survived, she was to be treated at the Tribal clinic and left sufficient money for her care.

Leah knew her dalliance with the Cullens had been necessary but that didn't mean she trusted them. Rosalie and Emmett had confessed that they had also been asked if they would make her death permanent, if the Venom lingered.

Charlie hadn't left her side in days, and it was only Sue that could encourage him to eat.

"She won't thank you when she hears you wasted away while she took a nap."

It was a scenario he could well believe would happen and he was grateful to Sue for saying she would wake up!

XxX

When only Jenks and Billy were left, the lawyer approached the Chief.

"There is another matter. It is rather delicate."

Billy gave a subtle nod. "I believe I'm strong enough."

"Miss Swan owns a patch of land that borders La Push. She wishes to leave the house to her father."

His expression was sour. "Naturally."

"She also wishes to bequest the land be left to the Quileute Nationals, on the proviso that Charles Swan and his line will be able to live there, as long as they wish."

"Why would she want that?"

"She knows you have always been a good friend to the Swans and that, if the worst were to happen, you and your _friends_ would continue to look after him."

Billy's stomach dropped as he realised the lengths Bella had gone to. The stunts in Las Vegas, the fake will... it was all her way of atoning for the death and destruction brought about by her connection with Vampires.

"Of course we will accept. Charlie and Bella are family."

XxX

They'd sent for Renee after the first week had passed.

"I thought she was in New York!"

"There was an accident. I had her brought here. They weren't sure if she'd…"

His words were filled with the veil of truth but he hated their necessity. The Pack had helped him move his belongings into Bella's house and he'd put his own on the market.

He'd already rejected a ridiculous offer he was assured came through Jenks and the Cullens. How the boys knew, he didn't care.

The house had every convenience he'd ever want and was decorated in a minimalistic way, to suit the unspoken policy of only having what was needed.

There were plenty of bonus additions, but they were tastefully hidden, so as not to show-up his neighbours.

Most nights his friends dropped by to support him in his grief.

The doctors had warned him that they wouldn't be able to keep her on life-support much longer.

She was in a coma, she said. She felt no pain. It would be like drifting into an eternal sleep….

"Please baby-girl. You can't leave me. What will I do without you?" He heard Renee sob by her bedside. He couldn't chide her for theatrics. Not today. Her emotion was genuine. Whatever her faults, she loved her daughter and her death would kill her.

He sat by his daughter's bedside, holding her small hand in his.

The machines beeped alongside, lulling them both to sleep…

XxX

Leah was by her side when Bella's eyelids started to flutter. The movement was small at first and Leah though she'd dreamed it. Her hope and tiredness were making her delusional. She hadn't been back to Emily's in days, not since Serena ran her mouth off, the stupid bitch.

 _"I still don't see why Paul, Jared and Leah get a share in the Pack money. They have enough of their own!"_

 _Leah had been close to pushing Jake's imprint out of the house but Kim had got there first, surprising them all. There was a resounding slap as her hand met Serena's cheek._

 _"How dare you! You no-good, greedy cow! My Jared earned that money fair and square. So did Leah and Paul."_

 _Serena was reeling from Jake's silence in in-action._

 _"You're lucky that you get to benefit at all, after all the rumours and lies you told about Bella. Do you really think I've forgotten what you said about Bella and Jared going behind my back, as for all that stuff about Leah and Bella…" She broke of as a though crossed her mind and a cruel smile appeared. "You do realise that Leah is trustee of that money? She decides who gets any. It would be a shame if Jake was cut out because of your cruelty. I know if I had my way, you'd never see a penny."_

 _She saw her words hit their mark._

 _"I'd be careful if I were you, Serena. Karma has a horrid way of biting back when you're at your lowest…"_

She'd been touched by Kim's defence of Bella and had rushed to the hospital to let them know, only to hear what the doctors were planning.

"You can't leave us, girl. We all need you."

The fluttering happened again and she shouted for Charlie and Renee.

"What's happened?"

The monitors echoed a change in Bella's heart-rate before it steadied once more and Bella's eyes slowly opened.

"Oh Bella!" Her parents cried, for once united.

Leah backed slowly from the room, catching a look in Bella's eyes. One that wasn't easy to determine. One she didn't like.

XxX

The Pack came in drips and drabs, spending short visits so as not to tire them.

"We'll soon have you out of here, honey. The house is already and waiting for you!"

"New York." Came her low reply. "College."

Her parents exchanged a look. "We'll talk about it later. Rest now."

XxX

Bella was home again, in the basement flat she'd designed for her own use. Charlie had wanted her to take one of the third floor rooms but she'd said she needed the solitude.

She had never expected to see the finished piece and what's more, Leah knew.

"You weren't planning on surviving were you?"

Bella shrugged. "The odds were against me. It was an outcome I'd considered."

"Bella!" Leah's arms wrapped around her.

"It's all over now anyway. I'm still alive and I need to make the best of things."

"So New York?"

Bella nodded in agreement.

XxX

The Pack threw a victory/ going away party a few nights later. They'd gone out on all the food, the alcohol and were ready to make up for weeks of restraint with hours of sheer oblivion.

Bella watched them all and envied their peace. It took all her strength to appear jovial and even then she felt she was failing.

Quil approached her slowly and it was only when his arms were about her waist that she noticed he was there.

"Hey you."

His words were soft, gentle.

"Great party." The words were lame and she knew it.

"When do you leave?"

She turned to look at him. "A couple of days."

"Can I… Can I visit you?"

She saw the love he felt for her pour from his eyes. She cared for him as much as she could but her head wasn't there yet.

"Let me get settled. I can't promise you anything…"

His smile was soft. "I've got lots of time."

Bella Swan knew roughly what Fate had in store for her. College, a part-time job, maybe? Romantic attachments weren't on her mind at all but she could not deny the warmth she felt in Quil's arms.

Maybe one day there would be something there but for now she was ready, to say good-bye to forks and the Supernatural.

She'd been granted the gift of live and was determined to make the most of it…

 **A/N The end… or is it?**


End file.
